Twelve Days Of Torture
by Yunity
Summary: It's the first day of Christmas, but when all the Batkids go missing, will it be the last time Daddy!Bats will see them? And who took them? Every night is a clue, but the days are running out, and one question remains: What does Talia want with them? Also includes Mama!Cat Selina, Complete Batfam: All four male Robins, all three Batgirls, Terry, Helena Bertinelli... come and see
1. The First Day of Christmas

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

Damien scowled grandly. Why did Father have to be so stubborn at times?

His kicked the snow-laden ground with his boot as he made his way to the stables. He opened the door and slipped inside. He heard a grunt and a munch and followed the sound to find a brown and white cow happily eating her straw. Bat-Cow.

He patted her nose and sighed, grabbing a brush and taking his annoyance out on her dusty hide. He muttered annoyed comments under his breath as her shoulders went from shaggy to shiny, followed by her back and sides. He didn't know how long he'd been out here taking his frustration out on the now spick and spam cow, but it must have been quite some time because suddenly his arms were stopped in an impossibly strong grip that could only belong to an acrobat, or in this case, one Richard Wayne.

"Dami?"

Damien trailed his evergreen eyes to Dick's electric as his sixteen year old brother turned him around. "What happened while I was gone? When I got back with Jason, Bruce was in one of his 'moods,' Cass was nowhere to be found along with Steph, and Tim just sighed and told us it wasn't his business."

Damien looked away from his Dick's piercing gaze. It always felt like his favorite brother could see right through him, and despite his mother's dislike that his father had taken in a "worthless gyp," he felt nothing like unto his mother, and he felt like no one was more worthy for the legacy of Batman than Dick, and that was really quite hard for the _presumed_ heir to the Bat to admit.

"Dami?" He insisted. Damien took a deep breath, blinking slowly and locking his gaze onto the golden straw on the ground.

"We got into a fight. Father and I."

"And…?"

"None of your business, Grayson."

"Dami, do you… I have a present for you, but you can't tell Bruce, ok?"

"Grayson, I swear-"

"Daaaaami! Come on, Jason and I… found… them on the way here."

Damien huffed, but felt secretly happy as his brother scooped him into his lithe arms and barreled through the storm into the house. They took deep breaths as they peeled off the wet clothes. The storm must've really picked up while Damien had been taking out his troubles through the brush.

Dick's black hair was sticking all over the place, but his eyes were alight in excitement as he took his brother upstairs to his room. Jason was inside, sitting on the bed, cradling a…

Damien's eyes widened.

It was a cat.

He looked up at Dick who grinned toothily, shutting the door behind him and pushing a still slightly wet brother to the bed. There were two more, but the interesting thing about them was they were white. And had stripes.

He looked back to Dick. "What?"

"Weell… we had a mission, and found these little guys. They were being bred, but white tigers aren't really real so they were being mated with each other, and it's kind of illegal, so we got them out and, um, well, they need a home so… here we go!"

Jason looked up. "I want this one. I name the little fricker Tod."

"Todd…" Damien growled, offended. He sat on the bed and reached to pick one up. It hissed at him loudly, and Damien noticed it was refusing to touch Jason as well, opting to nervously pacing.

It started mewling and whining, crawling to the end of the bed, searching desperately for a way down. Damien frowned. "It doesn't like it here."

"Not true," Jason smirked. "It just hates everybody but Dick, just like you! I'n't cute?"

True to Jason's words, it kept whining until it simply leapt off the bed, tumbling and stumbling until it bumped into Dick, where it immediately curled up and quieted down.

"It's the only girl of the litter," Dick said fondly, picking it up. He turned it to face him and it yawned hugely. "They're two months old, but their mom was killed protecting them from the experiments that did _this_ to them." He showed Dami the cat's face to reveal huge violet eyes. They were quite adorable, really, but her eyes weren't supposed to be purple.

Dami noticed that the last one was under Jason's knee, sitting straight with neatly crossed paws. It stared at him superiorly with bright green eyes. Damien tentatively reached out a fist for it to sniff. It did, turning his head in rejection. Damien frowned. "Why doesn't any of them like me?"  
"Well, Tod likes everybody, and then Kora only likes me, and he's exactly like you, so, yeah, he only likes me." Dick shrugged, scooping up the grumpy kitten and handing him to Dami. The two stared at each other in surprise a moment before the tiger hissed at him and settled down, as if saying "Don't disturb me. Now, I am going to sit on you."

Damien smiled, carefully stroking the kitten. The smile turned to a scowl as an unwelcome thought filled his head. "Grayson? What are Father and Pennyworth going to say?"

Dick looked up from his spot leaning against the bed. "Uh… yeah, we don't know. Buuuutt… Jay and I have already called Mo- Selina, and she is on our side. She also offered to take them if we end up still not able to keep them."

Damien nodded, not missing Dick's stutter. He knew most of the Wayne kids viewed Selina as their second mom, but he actually _had_ a mother. This made for some uncomfortable moments, especially because all the Wayne kids and even Selina viewed her as the Mother of the Batfamily.

"Good." He conceded, stroking the cat. "I shall name him… Claw."

"Cool… but I like Tod the Second more." Jason suggested.

"How 'bout… _no_." Dick snickered. "Hey, the storm is pretty bad. You think that-" Suddenly the lights went out. "Yep there it is."

"What is this?" Damien scowled.

"I's called a power outage, oh Great One." Jason snorted.

"I have been through the occurrence before, Todd, just why is it now?"

"The blizzard. It knocks out the power. Alfred should start the generator soon, though. It will only power part of the house, though, because it's so amazingly big."

Damien nodded, petting Claw to calm him down. The boys kept talking for a while before Damien frowned. "I thought you said the backup generator would be started."

"You're right, where's Alfred?" Dick frowned. "Come on, I know how to start it up." He stood, Kora whining as she was set down and staying pressed up against Dick's calves faithfully.

Dami followed, setting Claw down. The tiger simply sat there. Damien sighed. Usually animals loved _him_ , not Dick. Jason simply kept holding Tod, laughing as a rough cat tongue lapped his neck. They all exited the Dick's room, making their way to the staircase.

They had almost reached it when suddenly Dick froze, habitually reaching his arm behind him to signify his brothers should stop. His ears twitched, and without warning he was flying over their heads in a furious kick, sending a shadow to the ground.

Dami jumped to into a fighting stance, viciously fighting as more and more assassins appeared. It was quite nightmarish, really, if you think about it. Not going to help one's fear of the dark, storms, or power outages.

Jason was the first to go down. Not that he was any less skilled, but it didn't help the he'd been body slammed by two assassins before Damien even knew what was going on. Then Dick, being surrounded by at least ten assassins at once, was stabbed with a sedative.

Damien fought harder, only to be felled by a quick jab to the chin.

* * *

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, the blue light on his computer flooding his face and making him look ghostly. He sighed, looking at the lightless chandelier. When was Alfred going to turn the generator on?

He turned back to the computer, only to find he had a new email. He opened it, reading over the few words the very short and cryptic email gave:

 _On the first day of Christmas my Beloved sent to me,_

 _A partridge in a pear tree._

He frowned. What was that supposed to mean? A buzzing came overhead before a burst of light. He squinted his ice blue eyes for a moment before standing up with a stretch.

Bruce hoped Dick had been able to convince Damien to come inside. He decided to check on the boys, guessing that they would be in his eldest son's room. When he got there he peeked in and to his dismay found it empty.

Bruce checked Jason's room, then Dami's. He knew Cassandra and Stephanie had gone to Barbara's, but decided to check anyways, finding both rooms empty. He even went so far to check Barbara's room when she came over, even Terry's and… he shuddered, Clark's. Even Selina's room was empty.

He checked the living room, knocked on the bathroom doors, and eventually found Alfred in the basement, finishing fueling the generator. "It was the strangest thing, Master Bruce." He explained the delay in starting the generator. "The door was locked, from the outside. Then, minutes later it simply clicked and I immediately made my way down here."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I can't find the boys."

"Perhaps Masters Richard and Jason joined Master Damien in the barn?"

"But Timmy's gone to."

"Well, no pain in checking." Alfred said crisply.

"But, it's a blizzard out there-"

"Oh, so the mighty Batman can't handle some heavenly dandruff to insure his children's safety?"

Bruce sighed, but everyone knows Alfred is always right, so he nevertheless made his way upstairs, decking himself in winter gear and rushed to the barn. He breathed deeply as the door slammed behind him, peaking one eye open to see Bat-Cow, with a mouth full of straw and chewing loudly, simply staring at him.

"What do you want?"

The cow didn't answer. Bruce, realizing the barn was empty aside from the rather content Bat-Cow, groaned and rushed back inside, sighing in relief as he took off his heavy winter gear.

He was about to go complain (ch? Complaining? No way! The mighty Batman doesn't complain!) to Alfred about the uselessness of going out in the first place when he heard the doorbell ring.

Bruce frowned. Who would be at the door _now_? Cars couldn't even drive the snow was so deep for goodness' sake! He spied through the peephole, and to his surprise, all he saw was a branch swaying back and forth, battered by the wind.

Knowing better than to drop his guard, he pulled the door open to find a… pear tree? He heard a squawk. With a partridge? The round little bird cocked its head at the poor, confused, Batman as he picked up the pot and brought it inside.

He looked over the tree, calling out to Alfred. The butler was there soon after, he too staring at the tree. "My word, it is a partridge in a pear tree! On the first day of Christmas!"

Bruce nodded. His eye caught on the rope tethering the bird to a stake by the tree. A stake or a…

"That's a knife." He whispered. He carefully slipped it out of the soil, his heart stopping as he studied it.

There was no denying it was beautiful knife, but the fact was that it was a very specific type that the _League of Assassins_ used. The handle had polished wood, and after closer inspection, one could see a tiny bit of paper sticking out.

But before Bruce noticed this, he noticed the _blood_. It caked the tip of the weapon. He quickly did a DNA scan, and received the only confirmation he needed:

Richard John Grayson-Wayne:

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Status: MATCH

And the note?

 _Don't look for them_

* * *

 **Me and my annoying love for cliffhangers... *sigh**

 **I know, today is the SECOND day of Christmas, I just can't believe how fast December's gone by... anyway, next chapter (or two, hopefully) SHOULD be up tomorrow. Keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Also, this is not my best work, but I have enjoyed it thus far.**

 **Reviews are like Christmas presents**

 ** _~Universe_**


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**_I don't own anything_**

* * *

Dick grumbled, opening his eyes to find himself on his back on a bed, strapped down by metal cuffs across his wrists and ankles, finished by leather pulled uncomfortably tight over his elbows, knees, neck, forehead, waist, chest, and even shoulders. Overkill? Yes, unless they knew who he was, then no.

"The first has awoken." He heard a hushed voice.

He turned his head to the best of his abilities, squinting his eyes against the light. His cheek stung for some reason, but was neatly patched up with gauze. He habitually tried to raise a hand to inspect it, but was obviously hindered by his binds.

As his vision cleared he found that he was in a rather large room, but not huge. Beds lined the walls, three across from him and two to his right. On each bed was one of his siblings, all out cold.

They all wore black long sleeved shirts and gray leggings, barefoot. He wrinkled his nose, not really his style, but hey, at least if he got out of the restraints they would be good to fight in, and they were warm, strangely enough.

"Good." His heart froze. That voice… "Hello, Richard."

The woman that he sincerely hoped it would _not_ be but knew it was appeared in his limited line of vision. Brown hair framing a thin face and green eyes, curvy figure accented by leather and fingerless gloves, finished with a little too much cleavage for Dick to feel comfortable with showing at the neckline of the suit all added up to one person: Talia Al Ghul.

"Talia…" he kept his voice cool, and if he hadn't been strapped down he probably would have his hands behind his head. "Fancy seeing you."

"Hmph. As snarky as ever, I see." She sniffed rather superiorly.

"Yeah, well. So do you want to tell me why I am here, in, uh, I'm guessing the Middle East, tied to a bed, and talking to an _you_ of all people?"

Talia gave him a cold glare. "You are mine." She said almost… jealously?

"Uh, nice thought, but it's kind of illegal to own people, so, um… yah. Mind letting me go back home?" He asked nicely.

She set her jaw. "Wait for your siblings to awaken."

Dick snorted and rolled his eyes, but decidedly ignored her from now on. Time passed before there was a sudden scream. The acrobat wrenched at his restraints, attempting to help calm the frightened Stephanie. She quieted quickly, thankfully, instead looking around frantically.

"Steph, calm down." He told my thirteen year old sister.

"Dicky…?" she sounded terrified.

"Yeah, don't worry, we aren't in any imminent danger."

"Imminent? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmph. Out of all the children, you have the least potential." Talia sniffed, looking at the dirty blond. Steph frowned.

"Oh, that's what you mean… by _imminent_." She muttered before focusing her attention back on the assassin. "Talia, let us go!"

"Tt, child, I shall do no such thing-"

"MOTHER!" Damien yelled angrily as he blearily woke up. "Unbind me at once! And Grayson!"

"Hey, whatta' 'bout me?" Stephanie whined.

"Good morning, Damien. You should show respect. When your siblings awaken, we shall begin."

"Begin? Begin what?" Stephanie demanded.

Talia ignored her, crisply walking out.

"Jason." Dick sang. "Oooh, Jay-Jay-Jay-Jaaaaasooooon!"

"HM?! WHAT?!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Jay who woke, but Tim, attempting to sit bolt upright, and obviously failing.

"Whoa, whoa… Timmy, calm down!"

"D-Dick?"

"Right here."

"Where are we? What's going on?"

"Um… I don't know exactly… but Talia's got us… and you know?"

"What?" Damien demanded.

"Weell… I told the Team I was fine, but I think I _may_ have cracked a rib in that explosion…"

"Dick, you are so stupid sometimes!"

"Would you say he's a… _di_ -"

"Shuddup! Wait- Jason? You're awake?"

"Crap!"

"What did you do?" Dick asked, attempting to look over at Jason, who was directly to his right.

"Nooooothing." Jason responded. "Hey, why didn't you tell us you cracked your ribs?"

"You're changing the subject."

"No. Just re _directing_ it."

"Hey guys, Cass wanted me to tell you she's awake." Tim relayed.

"Wait- is that all of us?" Dick frowned, knowing something would happen once they were all present.

"Um, let's see, you, Jay, me, Tim, Cass, Damien… oh crap, you're right." Stephanie counted off.

"Now that you're all awake, it is time to begin." A silky voice returned.

"F-YOU, DICK! You never said it was TALIA!" Jason cried.

"Sorry?"

* * *

Bruce paced back and forth frantically running his hands through his short black hair. "No, no, no, no… WHY? No… no… it can't… why… no… no, no…"

"Master Bruce! Calm down!" Alfred ordered.

Bruce froze. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" he asked frantically. He'd been up all night trying to figure out the best course of action. Was it Ra's or Talia who wanted the kids? What if he tried to find them? He needed to find them, but the note said not too… was it a threat? Could he tell someone?

"The storm is clearing up, sir. Perhaps you would like to tell someone about this… predicament?"

"WHO? I don't want the blasted boy scout! Or the rest of the League, for that matter-"

"PERHAPS, Master Bruce, you should contact someone _else_ who considers these her 'kids'."

"Selina?" Bruce blinked.

"She would tan your hide if you kept this from her, and so help me, I might as well!"

Bruce blinked again. "D…i…ana?"

"What do you think?" Alfred sighed, exiting the Batcave.

Bruce pulled up the cowl and jumped into the Batmobile, driving along the Batroad to the exit closest to Selina's penthouse. He jumped out and closed the entrance, opting to taking the higher (not to mention stealthier) path instead.

He slipped in through the rooftop entrance, making his way into Selina's kitchen. She was humming, her long, nearly jet-black hair hanging down her back in wet waves. She was in her bathrobe, tied up tight, the red fuzz bringing out her cats-eye green orbs as she sipped hot cocoa reading a book and stroking a cat.

"Selina." He grunted.

"Hey, tall…" she looked up, taking in his winter bat-suit, " _light_ , and handsome. Whatcha' doing here this second day of Christmas? By the way, I didn't get my partridge." She joked with a wink.

" _I_ did."

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't me. You got something you want to tell me?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes before sighing and sitting across from her. Her eyes widened.

"What? Really- I didn't mean it, you're _cheating_ on me?"

"No. It's… about the kids." He pulled the cowl down, running his hand through his hair. Nervous habit.

"So… just to make this clear, you're _not_ cheating on me, right?" She pointed a suspicious finger at him.

"No, but… this may have to do with a _past_ love interest…"

"Princess Perfect?" She leaned back.

"No, one from a _long_ time ago…"

"Oh no. No way, not… Damien's _mom_?" Selina's eyes widened.

"Yes. Her."

"Is she… is she trying to take Dami away?" She asked quietly.

He hesitated. "No."

"Then… what?"

"She… she already took them."

"Bruce," she blinked in shock, and as she registered what he just said, her heart took a sky-dive without a parachute. "What do you mean by ' _them'_?"

He reluctantly raised his silvery ice blue eyes to meet her cat green ones. And he wondered where Dick got the puppy-dog eyes. "Last night, during the storm… the blackout toned down the security. I didn't think much of it, at first, but then… I looked everywhere, Selina. They're gone."

She felt tears prick her eyes, little crystal beads rolling down her cheeks. "Bruce…"

He handed her a little slip of paper. She unfolded it, reading the foreboding words.

 _Don't look for them._

"What are we supposed to do?" he started collecting himself, putting on the Batman aura.

She met his eyes again. "This came on a… partridge and a pear tree, you say?"

"Yes."

"Then," she sighed, "We wait."

* * *

The two sat in the lobby in silence, Selina leaning up against his arm sucking on a candy cane while Bruce simply stared into his mug of cocoa.

Said mug was shattering against the tile floor as the holder rushed to the door with the ringing bell. He threw the door open and Selina streaked past him, searching for any sign of an assassin. Bruce, meanwhile, brought in the ornate golden birdcage with two cooing turtle doves. He brought it into the meeting room and set it on the table.

Minutes later a distraught and empty-handed Selina joined him in staring at the whole ensemble. "Twooo tuuurtle doves…" she sung under her breath. Bruce gave her a look before warily unclasping the lock on the cage. The birds simply cocked their heads and kept cooing.

Selina put them in the partridge's birdcage that Alfred had bought, hoping they wouldn't kill each other before she and Bruce looked over the the golden wire twisting ornately into shapes.

Bruce used pliers to carefully removed the doomed top, surveying the platform carefully. Selina rested her chin on his shoulder, eyes widening at what she found.

Engraved in beautiful cursive script were a few simple words:

 _You once were mine._

* * *

 **I will attempt at getting The Third Day up today, but I don't think I'll be able to, if not, then tomorrow...**

 **Reviews are like Christmas presents, so please give me a gift? For being on time or something?**

 **~ _Universe_**

What's going on? Why did Talia batnap them? Any guesses? Am I obvious? Or is the mystery killing you? Eh, either way this is SUSPENSE, not mystery, soo...


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**_I own nothing_**

 _I want apologize beforehand for any grammar/spelling mistakes and for any OOCness_

* * *

Time during the Christmas season moves in odd ways. On the one hand, it feels like it's moving about as fast as a snail, and on the other it's suddenly Christmas Eve and you still have half your Christmas shopping to do and you wonder how December could have passed so quickly.

Unfortunately for Jason, it was the previous. He didn't know how Talia could possibly call this "testing," but as he stood in a room about twenty by twenty in ankle deep saltwater crackling with electricity, he found time moved incredibly slowly.

He shook with the effort not to scream, searching for a way out although he knew there was none. He gripped his hair in one hand and punched the wall with the other, causing tremors down his already shaking form.

Ragged breath and gritting teeth were the only things he had to relieve the pain, no matter how ineffective they were. He stumbled, falling to his hands and knees and screaming in pain as more of his body was exposed to the electricity.

He dragged himself up, collapsing in the corner as his feet continued to be bitten with electricity. The saltwater did nothing to help, fluidly and silkily gliding around his most likely bleeding feet. Curse its conductivity.

Talia seemed to be doing everything eldest to youngest, so Jason knew Dick had gone before him, meaning that unfortunately he was sure that if he could see in the darkness the water would have been red before he had tainted it himself.

He scrunched his eyebrows as the electricity grew steadily stronger. He gasped as a particularly strong shock ripped up his leg, he started slipping down on the wall, hot tears stinging as they slid down his face.

He crumpled, electricity reaching up his body. The pain became too much.

* * *

Jason groaned, screeching in surprise as he dragged his feet towards him. He looked down to see them red and glistening, as if they'd been skinned alive. Must have been the electricity.

He barely had time to register he had probably blacked out before he felt a swish and instinctually rolled. A sword was implanted where his head had been. He grimaced and staggered to his feet, nearly getting sliced in half by the assassin.

"What, are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled as the assassin came at him again. Generally, it wasn't _too_ difficult to defeat one average assassin-ninja, but when it was utter agony to just let his tortured feet lay limp, imagine what it felt like to be _fighting_ on them.

Typically, the assassin said nothing, coming at him again. Jason winced as he moved and grimaced in pain, an unusually expressive look on his face. He twisted to the best of his abilities, crying out in pain as he did a crouching sweep-kick. The assassin easily jumped, but hadn't expected Jason to snatch his ankles, sending him to the ground where he then snapped the wrist backwards with more force than was necessary, causing the assassin to not only release his grip on the sword, but landing him with a broken wrist.

Jason then used the butt of the sword to knock his opponent out cold, grunting and yelping in pain as he pulled away, moving to lean against the wall. On the opposite side of the room, a door slid open, showing only shadows beyond.

He growled in pain and really wished he could walk in his hands like Dick. Sure, he could hold a handstand for about five minutes, but Dick could walk on his hands like a second pair of legs.

Refusing (because he was fairly certain they had cameras hidden about the room) to show his torture, he stood and carefully walked to the door and into a very twisty hall. He let a few tears of pain slip as he left bloody red footprints on the ground, his seemingly skinless feet telling him to just fall down and die.

He sighed, but eventually reached the end of the hall, a single metal door looming in front of him. It slid open revealing only darkness. He grit his teeth and stumbled through. The door slid shut behind him.

He was momentarily blinded and stumbled over as the room abruptly lit up and moved to the left. He fell down, no longer able to stand on the red blobs he called feet.

As his eyes adjusted he found himself in a glass box, a large one, but small. It was just large enough to fit a small bed with black sheets and a single black comforter, a glass desk with a small half-circle which he instantly recognized as a holo-computer, and a hanger rack with four more outfits like his current one. And- thank heaven- a roll of bandages, some hand towels, and a single pain-killer pill.

He took the pill dry and grabbed the towels, gently rubbing off the blood. It hurt like heck, to say the least. He then carefully bandaged his feet tightly, sighing in relief as he did.

When Jason finished, he decided to try and see what was on the other side of the glass. It was a large room, with five other glass cells. The one right by him was occupied.

Dick. He sighed in relief. Dick waved in a completely Dick-like way, a carefree smile on his face as he sat on the bed as if he was waving at his brother on the bus. Jason snorted when he realized both Dick's feet _and_ hands were wrapped, suggesting his brother had taken some time on them to lessen the burden his feet had to bear.

Concealing his pain at moving his hands, Dick started signing, hoping Jason would catch the gist. This is what Jay understood through his limited knowledge of ASL: _"You OK?"_

Jason nodded.

 _"_ _You… hurt?"_

He shrugged.

 _"_ _I… no… like room."_

Attempting to fill in the blanks, he figured the signs he didn't recognized added up to Dick basically saying he didn't like to be on display in a glass room. In response, he pointed to himself and shook his head to attempt to communicate "Neither do I."

 _"_ _Change?"_

Jason raised his eyebrow and pointed at the clothes at the rack. Dick nodded. He thought a moment before signing to the best of his abilities. _"Show… them."_

Dick nodded in understanding, his brother didn't want to change when they were in a room where assassins were most likely watching them. He insisted, though, signing: _"You are wet and bloody. You may not want to, but you should."_

Jason got: _"You wet blood. No want. Do."_ He rolled his teal eyes, nevertheless changing in the most discrete way possible. He sighed, much happier now that his feet were bandaged, the pain-killer was kicking in, and in dry clothes. He curled up on the bed, but still had too much pride to use the blanket.

Dick rolled his eyes, but grinned madly as he did a back-bend, crawling down between his legs and holding his thighs in that creepy way that sent shivers up Jason's spine. Then the lights went out. When they turned back on, Stephanie was shivering and crying, clutching bloody feet in her equally bloody hands. She was gasping, her blonde hair ratty and wet.

She was directly to his right, so Jason made his way over on his knees to bang on the wall. Eventually, she looked up dully, eyes widening in surprise as she saw her brother. He pointed to the desk, her room was identical his and Dick's, to where the medical supplies sat.

She nodded, pain apparent in the glistening trails on her cheeks. She quickly took the pain-killer, toweling and wrapping her feet with much gasping and grimacing. When she was done she grabbed the comforter and changed under it. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Jason thought sourly as he watched the ridiculously simple way of receiving privacy to change.

She then crawled into the bed, burying her face in the pillow. She looked up at Jason with wide eyes, pointing frantically at the bed.

He frowned, having no idea what she wanted.

She pursed her lips in a pout, pointing at him, then pointing at his bed. He raised an eyebrow but crawled onto it. Stephanie shook her head to herself, picking up and pointing at the comforter.

"What?" he asked, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Get. Under. The. Blan-ket." She mouthed slowly. He shrugged and complied, and the minute he curled up underneath it, he understood what she'd been trying to say.

The bed. Was so. Fricking. _Comfortable_.

He raised his eyebrows, suspicious. Why, especially after what just happened before he came in, did Talia give him a comfortable _bed_? It made no sense! He grudgingly curled up further, enjoying the super soft blanket and ridiculously comfortable, if a bit small, mattress- but he was definitely still suspicious.

The lights went out again, and Jason was immediately pressed up against the glass, trying to get a view of Tim, who he figured was next, being the fourth oldest.

Sure enough, directly across from Dick, Tim was calmly beginning to clean his feet. Jason had a sudden thought at how Tim was probably the mentally strongest, even if the most physically hindered of the whole Batfam, and how out of all of them he was probably in the most pain, yet the calmest and most collected.

Eventually Tim looked up, eyes widening as he took in the room. His hands went into hyperdrive, madly signing at Dick, the only one who knew ASL besides himself.

Dick nodded, signing back. He was much slower than Tim, as his hands were fried, allowing Jason to get the idea of what he was saying. "Yes. Ok. You ok?"

Tim signed back to him. Jason resolutely decided he would double his efforts to learn ASL in the future. It took a little while, but eventually the lights went out again. When the lights blinked back into focus, Cass was standing in a defensive position, quickly taking in her surroundings. When she saw it was her siblings and only them, she relaxed slightly, but still kept a sharp eye out.

Unfortunately, she didn't think of mending her feet, instead ignoring them to protectively sit vigilant over her brothers and sister. Interesting fact, Jason recalled, remembering some tests Bruce had put them through, the person with the highest pain tolerance was Dick, the person who felt pain the least was Cass, the person with the lowest pain tolerance was Tim and the person who felt pain the most was _Damien_. He was good at not showing it, but he was definitely the most sensitive to his nerves.

Tim started banging on the glass until Cass looked at him, and he began talking. Cass could read lips, but only simple words as she herself could only _understand_ simple words. She scowled, but stood and stomped childishly over to the medical supplies to bandage up her feet. She finished, jutting out her chin and shaking her head as if saying, "is that good enough for you?!"

Tim rolled his tiffany eyes and climbed, careful of his feet, onto his bed. Cass huffed, sitting on the floor. The lights flickered out again.

When they turned back on, Dami was to be found fuming in the last glass room directly in across from Steph, his jaw set and his feet just a fried as the rest of theirs. "MOTHER!" he screamed to no avail, the sound-proof glass containing it.

Well, nothing really interesting happened from then on… except for a sorry excuse for a conversation about how nice the beds were.

* * *

Selina woke up in her room, stretching as luxuriously as a cat before making her way to her bathroom for a quick shower, donning a black button up, red cami, skinny jeans, and knee-high boots with three inch heels.

She finished untangling her hair, sliding into the dining room where breakfast was already sitting. She ate it quickly, heading down to the Batcave.

Sure enough, Selina found Bruce sitting in front of the batcomputer. He held his head in his gloves hands, his cowl limp against his back.

She slid up next up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" he whispered brokenly.

"I dunno…" she answered in a whisper. "Found anything?"

"No! I can't even fathom what they want!" he cried.

"Well, we have a day to think about it. What are the hints so far?"

"Hints?" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me the mighty Batman hasn't seen any hints!"

"She told us not to look for them." He excused rather dumbly.

Selina sighed in exasperation. "We won't look for them, per say, just find out what the demons want."

Bruce trained those blue eyes on her. "And how might we do that?"

"Well, think of it so far: the symbolism of the song! You showed me the email, and you say she always called you 'Beloved.' I'd guess this is more of a Talia thing, so it's personal. But if she is using Ra's resources then her personal vendetta will benefit him in a great part as well. The first note said 'Don't look for them.' That could mean more, and the second was: 'You once were mine.' Come on, Bruce! You're the detective, so why am I doing all the work?!"

He looked at the feline beauty beside him, a near-smile entering his eyes. "That is why you love me." She voiced his thoughts with a smile.

"You're right." She knew that voice. That was the Batman voice, the cool, detached Batman. Not Daddy!Bats, that would hinder him. She wished there was a different way, but him getting to emotionally invested would just cause for drama, if he became the usual Batman, he'd be able to think clearer. And that's what they needed right now, clear thoughts.

"So," she said. "What's your analysis?"

"This is more of a personal interest, but I also believe that Talia is doing this to benefit Ra's as well, she's always been like a dog to its master with him." He paused, thinking.

"Could, 'Don't look for them' mean something more than just threats?" she asked again.

"Perhaps. Talia and Ra's have never been those for riddles, but they like to play with their pray, mainly Talia. They like to make people think, to play with their minds- giving them multiple scenarios as to why they are doing what they are doing, with a twisted but generally rather simple actual objective." He told her thoughtfully.

"Do you think they'll hurt them?" she asked, letting a little bit of her maternal side show through.

"Without a doubt, but the question is, why will they hurt them?" He sighed.

They talked for hours, trying to come to any conclusion they could. But in the end, something was abundantly clear: they were going to have to wait.

With their hands tied in fear of losing one or more of the kids if they attempted to find them, and hints only coming every night, they were just two parents with so much power but not being able to do a thing. It was torture.

In the end, Selina found herself taking out her angers on a punching bag, feeling a little cliché as she found a picture of Talia Bruce had from years ago and taping it near the top of the bag. Cliché or not, it was ridiculously relaxing.

Bruce, meanwhile, was taking out his anger on the keyboard of the batcomputer, feeling ridiculously frustrated as he couldn't even focus on cracking a simple drug heist done by The Ghangtsahs, an amateur group of wannabes that had started their action about a month ago. At least it was winter break ad he didn't have to come up for an excuse as to why the kids weren't attending school. Nothing, really- but little things, right?

He growled, banging his hand down in unison with the doorbell. He jumped up, and not minding to change as he rushed upstairs to meet Selina, who was already at the door.

They took a long look at each other before turning to the door.

"Wanna' tell me why you have chickens on the doorstep, and you haven't been answering my calls?" a low voice asked when the door was open.

Bruce and Selina exchanged looks before the cat turned back to the twenty some-odd year old black haired, blue eyes young man in the doorway. "Terry!"

* * *

Bruce nearly face-palmed. How had he forgotten? Tonight he, Nightwing, Robin, and Red Bat, aka Dick, Jay, and Terry, were going to take out a heroin ring!

Terry glared at his father figure from across the table. "Let me get this straight." He said in a very low voice. "All of my little siblings were captured. By the League of Assassins. And you _didn't tell me?_!"

"Ter! Calm down, it's been a crazy past couple days, we didn't mean to exclude you-"

"Cut the crap, Selina. This exactly what Batman does. He doesn't tell me because I _don't need to know_. It doesn't concern me. More importantly, he needs to keep his failure of letting his fricking _kids_ get kidnapped in his own fricking _house_ right from under his nose a secret! So does he tell me? No!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Selina began to fume. "Now listen here, young man." She hissed. "He may not have raised you very well, but he sure as heck is trying with the rest of the kids! You may despise how he does things, but guess what? Without him you would be _dead_! Now, you are going to stop wallowing in anger about not being told that they're gone, and actually _do something!_ Do I make myself clear?!"

"You're not my moth-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR."

"Y… es."

Selina glared at him. "Good. Now hand me the hens."

Terry glared at the cat. He'd grown up with Bruce's love interest being Diana, but he'd always had his mom, Mary. Selina was just a nobody with nice features Bruce would cast off eventually… right?

Either way, he sniffed, storming out of the den and down to the Batcave. Still in the den, Selina turned to Bruce. "He's too much like you." She huffed, looking over the French Hens.

Selina bit her lip. "I can't find anything."

"It has to be there." Bruce growled.

Sure enough, after another several minutes searching, they found that they had left behind a small ring box outside. They opened it, taking out the paper fitted where the ring would usually be.

 _Now you and the Cat are each-others_

* * *

 **Blame the computer. It pooped out on me last night when this chapter was nearly finished, and I've been working hard to redo it all.**

 **Reviews are... you know what? You get it by now, so won't you get in the holiday cheer and give me a little present, even if it's only a word? Please?**

 **I should be able to update tomorrow.**

 **Thanks you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and know this you guys and gals- even if you don't believe in God, someone cares about YOU. Me. I don't need to even know who you are or what you look like... I'm just that kind of person. Love you guys and happy holidays!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**_I own nothing- including Pinterest_**

* * *

Most the kids were in bed, if not asleep, when something finally happened.

The holo-computers simultaneously jumped to life, words scrawled across the screen. Stephanie crawled up to it, suspicion written across her features. She sat in the clear chair and read over the words.

 _As you are unable to do much physical training, the focus will be on intelligence._

 _Do not fail._

She frowned slightly at the eerie words, cautiously and slowly pressing "enter." What filed down her screen made her want to puke.

It was a _math placement test_.

WHY, YOU WORLD OF NETHER-BEINGS!?

She looked to see her sibling's reactions. Tim was almost _smiling_ , Jason was banging his head against the desk, Damien refused to even look at the screen, Cass was shifting nervously, and Dick was sighing, but already working through the problems like liquid.

She herself was horrified. She not only wasn't great at the subject, but she absolutely _detested_ it. With every fiber of her being, the second she looked at math her mind went numb like taffy and she just wanted to _anything_ else. ANYTHING!

Unfortunately, that was not really possible. Thankfully, however, this was a placement test and therefore started easier. She knew it would get harder, much harder, but for now she was content with multiplying 20 x 30.

There was no clock, but by the time she reached problem sixty, she was ready for a break. A serious, hot-tub, yoga break. Thing is, there was no hot tub. But worse? There was no _break_.

In fact, after a while of Damien refusing to look at the screen, Talia herself came in to tell him if he didn't start working than she herself would put him in the "box-" whatever that was. Either way, it seemed to scare Dami into submission. And that was saying something.

Problems started making no sense, using several "x's" and "y's" and other such. She grimaced, knowing she had entered… (suspenseful pause) _Algebra._ Hey, just because Dick probably _started_ his test in Algebra II doesn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Finally, the test shut down, leaving her brain to feel like putty. She collapsed onto the bed and started massaging her temples, attempting to ward off the incoming headache.

Thankfully, the holo-computer shut off, showing she was done- for now. Cass was still going and Jason looked like a zombie as he put in another answer. Tim was actually smiling now, relaxed as he worked through methodically calming equations of math… Stephanie snorted. As if. Damien was hitting the holo-keyboard much harder than he needed to, scowling angrily. And lastly, Dick was… wait a minute, was that a _candy cane_?!

Stephanie blinked a couple times, sure she was hallucinating because of need for water and breakfast… or lunch by now, and leftover math-ness. But no- there Dick sat utterly nonchalantly looking at the screen, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and bouncing, sucking on a _candy cane._

HOW?

Little known, but within Batfamily members there was not only the saying "Because He's The Batman," there was also another one- Because he's _Dick_. Dickybird had the knack to just _do_ things. If he wanted a candy-cane, he would have a candy-cane.

Eventually, Tim frowned as his holo-computer shut off, taking his beautiful math problems, Jason jumped up in happiness when his screen disappeared only to yelp and fall down from jumping on his feet, Cass sighed in relief, curling up like a cat on her bed, and Dick simply stared at the screen, occasionally pressing a key.

After quite some time of boredom and watching their older brother do this, Talia stormed in, and Dick's computer contracted back to the half circle, making him pout.

Talia glared scathingly in at Dick, and her voice came over the speakers in each room. "Don't you _dare_ , child."

Dick shrugged, holding up his candy cane and asking something that had to do with cocoa. Talia just glared harder. Dick held up his hands in submission, before cocking his head and smiling harder. He then said something that made Stephanie decide that when she got home she would insist Bruce give them more lip-reading lessons- cause seriously just by the look on Talia's face as a reaction she _needed_ to hear it. Tim burst out laughing. Stupid smarty-pants and his lip-reading.

Talia squared her shoulders and then said: "You have all been placed in your perspective math curriculums. In a moment, you will be given lunch-" Tim interrupted her with a question. Talia turned to him, "That will be taken care of."

She then abruptly turned and left. Stephanie got Tim's attention. "What do you think she wants?" she asked. Tim bit his lip, trying to think of a way to communicate to his non-lip reading sister. He grabbed his blanket, putting the corner of his face, Stephanie considered before asking. The scowl he then made was unmistakable. "Batman?"

Tim nodded, then wrapped the blanket around his torso and batting his eyelashes. "Weirdo?" she asked. He shook his head, pointing at Dami.

"Um… Dami?"

Another shake. He bundled the blanket into the vague shape of a baby and cradled it, pointing to himself. "Uh… uh…. Talia?"

He nodded vigorously, making a heart with his hands. She thought a moment. "They're in love?"

He waved his hands over his shoulder. She was fairly sure that meant a long time ago in sign language. "So… Talia and Dad," he nodded at her as she said this, "Used to be in love…"

He then got on all fours, all the kids were watching by now, interested with his charade. He arched his back and seemed to hiss. "Cat?" she tried. He circled his hands, saying "more." She took a minute, biting her lip before her eyes lit up. "Selina? Catwoman?"

Tim nodded again, once again making a scowl and using his makeshift cape. Steph thought a moment. He then made another heart. She looked at her little black-haired brother. "So, Dad and Talia used to be in love. Now Dad and Mom are in love."

He grinned with a single thumbs-ups. He then shrugged. "So… you think this has to do with revenge or something for ditching her?" Jason surmised. Of course, Stephanie didn't understand, but Tim nodded.

Suddenly, Dick's door opened. He entered, disappearing. He came back about twenty minutes later, opening the next for Jason. When he came back, Stephanie's opened. She wandered through and found herself in the bathroom, which she used and took a quick shower before receiving some food, which she carried into her room to eat.

After lunch, unfortunately the holo-computer came back to life, at least this time it wasn't math, it was… History. She sighed. Couldn't she get a break?

* * *

Terry glared at Bruce from across the table. Alfred was in the kitchen. And Selina? She was attempting to not strangle the father and son on the spot. Bruce simply kept staring at the most recent note.

 _Now you and the Cat are each-others._

Selina sighed the same moment the phone started ringing. She slipped into the kitchen to pick it up before Alfred had a chance. "Wayne Manor, how may I help you?"

A familiar voice came. _"Selina? What're you doing at the manor?"_

"Barbara?"

 _"_ _Yep. Hey Selina… hey, I just, I was wondering have you seen Steph and Cass?"_

Selina's heart did a flip. "No… have you, honey?" She asked the eighteen year old.

 _"_ _Well, they were at my place when the power outage happened. I told them where the extra blankets were and they went to get them. They didn't come back. I know I should have called sooner, it's just, how could they get nabbed in my house? I live in the commissioner's home for goodness' sake! I thought they'd just ditched me, but my conscious has been chewing, and gosh, I feel so stupid for not calling earlier."_

"It's ok, sweety. But… they aren't here… they were nabbed."

 _"_ _WHAT?! How do you know? Is Dicky okay? And Tim and Dami and Jay-Jay and-"_

"We don't know. They were taken by Talia."

The silence was suffocating until eventually the line simply went dead. Selina didn't know what happened, but she wearily made her way back to the dining room. She blinked in surprise when she arrived. She believed with her gone, Ter and Bruce would have gotten into a fight by now. Instead, they were sitting side by side looking over all the clues. She nearly smiled, but her heart still felt heavy in worry for her kids… either way, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

She slipped out. Holding back her fears as her eyes locked on this year's family portrait. She was in it. It made Selina feel like she had a family, all she had had been her cats for years. Now though… Well, falling in love with Bruce demanded for falling in love with the six kids he called his own. And Terry- but the kid traveled way too much and had a rocky relationship with his father he was kind-of cloned from. Looong story.

In the picture, they were at a gray beach. The sky was slightly overcast and steel blue waves curled onto the shore, completed with gray sand peppered with branches and seaweed. The color had been blue, matching most the family's eyes and the cool beach theme. The one Alfred had selected to hang in the official place had the whole family- even Terry had been convinced to fly up for the weekend.

Bruce was in a thin, ice-blue button up and was holding an obnoxious Dick bridal style. Dick himself wore gray cargo shorts, feet caked in sand and a blue button up like Bruce's, but had darker blue, gray, and white plaid. On Bruce's shoulders sat Damien, a small nearly straight-lined smile on his face. He wore jeans, the end wet and sand sprinkled, and a dark blue T.

Terry was holding Cass on his hip, her blue skirt trailing in the wind as Steph stood between him and Bruce, an arm on each shoulder. Tim was shyly found between his dad and Selina, who was wearing an older version of Stephanie and Cass's dresses. Jason was behind Tim, glaring with a smile at Dick, who, as said, was obnoxious with a huge grin, a wink and a peace sign. It made Selina's heart happy to see the whole family, but broke it in worry that they wouldn't be able to get it back.

She was about to move on to look at more pictures when the house shook from the force of slamming door, accompanied by a streak of ginger-red .

"Ow!" Barbara yelped, falling back and rubbing her nose when she accidentally slammed into Selina, who she hadn't seen from around the corner. She squinted up. "SELINA! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down! We already got this lecture from Terry!"

Barbara blinked. "He's here?"

"Yes, and he was none too happy about, so calm down!"

Barbara took a deep breath. "Fine. Explain. _Now._ "

* * *

After successfully chastising Bruce and Selina and enjoying about ten scones (what? It's called stress-eatting) Barbara found herself braiding Selina's hair on the canopy bed in the elder woman's room, searching tirelessly for anything.

"So, let me get this straight." Barbara did another complicated loop with the hair. She got an idea for a really elaborate do off of Pinterest, and Selina's nearly waist-length brown-black hair was definitely long enough. "The clues so far have been, and I quote: 'Don't look for them.' 'You once were mine.' And 'Now you and the Cat are each-others'?"

Selina nodded. "Do you think this has to do with…"

"The break-up?"

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've met Talia when she and B were together, being Dick's friend, but I didn't know anything about their alter egos then so I didn't find, or was looking for, anything strange. I always figured it was a normal break-up, until Damien came along. As Talia had been his only strong love interest, other than Diana, but I didn't know that, I figured Dami was hers and Bruce's. I was right, but they broke up a couple months into the pregnancy."

"Hmm…" Selina mused, shading in a corner of the picture she was drawing of a tiger and a house cat. She froze as she realized what she was drawing. How could she have been so stupid?!

She jumped up.

"Hey!" Barbara cried in protest as she lost her grip on a portion of the hair. "That's going to take forever to redo!"

Selina turned to her, eyes wide. "Barbara."

"What?"

"The day the kids were caught, Dicky and Jason called me. They had found some baby white tigers on a mission and brought them home."

"So… oh." Barbara's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. "Oh."

The two rushed out of Selina's room and up to Dick's, pulling open the door and searching. They heard a hiss. Barbara gave a long look at Selina, carefully lifting the edge of the blanket, revealing a beautiful white tiger kit with stunning green eyes.

Selina, knowing cats much better than her younger companion, pushed Barbara out of the way, letting the kit sniff her fist. After a few minutes, she gently picked it up. "Hi there, kitten." She kissed it on the top of its head.

"We… found it?" Barbara asked hesitantly, almost _hopefully_.

"Yes, but... no, because, well, they found _three_."

"Oh, for the sake of all things sharp! Why does Dick have to do this to us?!" Barbara cried, exasperated, after a second of processing.

"It was Jason to." Selina pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is a Dick thing." Barbara tugged on some of her hair, tentatively stroking the tiger cub.

"And Damien. Have you _heard_ the story of Bat-Cow?" Selina snorted.

"Good point, but how are we going to find two other cats? This place is HUGE!"

The rest of the day was spent searching, and occasionally making up excuses as to what they were doing. Terry and Bruce were working on the kids.

Currently they'd found two, the one with green eyes and the one with violet. Violet (they named them after their eye-colors because it was generic and they had a feeling the boys wouldn't be happy if they re-named their pets) was anxious and terrified, and Evergreen was calm but not very friendly.

The doorbell rang. Selina and Barbara ran from the formal meeting room (the Booring room as Dick and Jason had named this particular one, other ones were named things like, 'Room of Eternal Boredom,' 'Kill Me Now,' 'Lex Luthor's Meeting Room' etc.) to the front door, freezing as they got there. Mewling and purring was the last kitten, this one with big red eyes.

It froze and stared at them questioningly. Selina looked around frantically, she could hear Bruce and Terry's footsteps getting louder and louder. Finally, with no other choice, she scooped it up and hid it behind her back, attempting to not show anything abnormal in her posture.

Luckily, Bruce was a bit focused as he threw open the door, looking down at the silver birdcage, filled, true to the song, with four calling songbirds.

Robins.

Selina and Barbara watched as he picked it up, carrying it inside. Bruce inspected it a moment before running to the meeting room in which the rest of the nightly omens were being kept. Terry was about to follow when he heard a large and distinctly _purring_ sound. He looked over to Barbara and Selina, who shifted the cat uncomfortably.

"Did… I hear something?"

"Something? You heard? I dunno- it seems you may be losing your mind, Mcginnis, wait you're right, I hear it to, it's the songbirds, with hints, to save the kids, yay! Let's hurry hurry hurry! Come on! Come ON!" Barbara said in fast-mo, grabbing the ebony's arm and dragging him to the meeting you. Selina slumped in relief, pulling the kitten out from behind her back.

She raised an eyebrow at it. "You have caused a lot of trouble, Red. A lot of trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, Terry and Barbara were breathing over their mentor's shoulders as he tried to open the cage, the lock was sealed with Talia's crest. He grumbled when he couldn't pick it.

Bruce trained his eyes on it, trying to peace the puzzle together as the four Robins continued to sing. Bruce was sure it was a cruel joke to choose the fluffy European Robins, especially when he noticed one seemed to have a blue smudge on its chest.

"B…" Barbara whispered in his ear. She reached over him with some pliers, fitting them in the lock and pulling out a small slip of paper.

She respectively handed it to Bruce, who opened it with purposefully steady hands to read it, the suspenseful but longest note yet:

 _The birds are not yours._

 _Only I have the key and can open the cage._

 _Without it, the Robins will die._

* * *

 **Evil? Yeeesss... very evil, especially because I will not be able to update tomorrow. Sorry.**

 **REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?**

 **Thank you to all who already have, I love you all and happy holidays!**

 **~Univer-**

 **STEPH: OOoooh, this is getting suspenseful!**

 **JASON: Yes, and I have a feeling she's working on doing her worst...**

 **DICK: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAAAAAAA! ShE hAs NoT sHoWn Her EVILENESS YEEEEEttt. T. T.**

 **Tim: Dick... you're creepy.**

 **DICK: Why sank you, little gunoi, sank you...**

 **UNIVERSE: GUYS! I WAS TRYING TO FINISH!**

 **Jason: Thanks for only electrocuting us. Most people do worse.**

 **UNIVERSE: If you guys don't let me finish, you'll get more than tortured feet coming your way-**

 **STEPH: Gee, no need to TORTURE us for it, seriously, what're people teaching writers these days...**

 **Tim: I think its mostly just the Gothamites.**

 **UNIVERSE: So... I'm a Gothamite?**

 **Tim: Let's put it this way: how do you feel about people being killed, and finding them on the street?**

 **UNIVERSE: Sad, creepy, but it's done. Can't change it, so I might as well forget about it. Oh, and shouldn't the cops be here?**

 **JASON: Yep. Gothamite to the heart.**

 **Tim: On an ending note, what city are you readers from?**

 **DICK: Tank you for joining ussss, readersss...**

 **STEPH: SERIOUSLY, WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CREEPY?!**

 **Tim: Re ending note: What city are you guys from?**

 **~ _TechnoNerd_**

 **HEY! No way, this is MY story, MY signature!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 _ **~TechnoNerd**_

PS: UNIVERSE: ...fine...


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

_**DC is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all. Chillax, nobody on FF owns it, kay? So how 'bout we stop with the disclaimers, huh? No? Way to get traught, DC, way to get traught. Not.**_

* * *

Today was the fourth day with Talia. It was weird, Cass reflected. She hadn't really been outright… mean to them. Sort of acted kind of confused on how she _should_ act sometimes.

Talia especially seemed to struggle with Dick and Damien, looking at them hesitantly at times. Now, most the batkids wouldn't notice, but Cass read body posture like most people read cereal boxes. Dick possessed the ability as well, but not as strong as herself.

Right now, Talia was overseeing them as they all sat in a huddle, speaking about what to do. Cass, not understanding half of what they were saying (English was hard, English with fancy words like "incompetent," "imperative," "homicidal," etc- really hard, if not impossible. Then there was Jason's constant near-swearing, then Tim's super fancy words, then you add Damien's weird and clear accent like he pronounced every word carefully and often used fancy insults and occasional Arabic fraises, and then by the time you finish with Dick's chopped up English not to mention inter-mingling Romani, it's simply impossible for her to follow. Sometimes she wondered off the only person who could actually speak normal English was Steph.) instead focused on the assassin.

Talia seemed deep in though, surveying the kids with mixtures of disgust, longing, hatred, calculation, ad jealousy. But the strange thing was, the jealousy did not seem aimed at them, rather someone who was not there at all.

Cassandra clicked her head in a miniscule cock, trying to judge more, but Talia seemed to convey little, to lost in thought to really use her body at all. Generally, Cass was trained to take advantage of that, but she knew if she took down Talia, they'd still have an entire assassin base to get through, not to mention probably finding themselves located far rom civilization. Thus, she settled in.

Waiting for her dad to come pick her up.

* * *

Bruce had taken toward a slight obsession, noticed Barbara.

Ever since the birdcage had arrived the night before, he'd been consumed with the need to get the birds out and safe. Some sort of counter-symbolism, she guessed.

He'd soon found that there was an extremely unstable element integrated within the metal of the metal, and if the metal was rubbed together too much, it would burst into flames, an explosive kind. It was deeply troubling to him, to say the least.

That would have been one thing, to have the birds continually trapped, the symbolism would kill him just how it was as how much Dick was the kind of being to need to be free, but then there had to be a mesh coating the inner walls. No one could fit food or water in, and just getting rid of _some_ of the mesh would make the whole thing go bu-bye.

Not only would that kill the birds, it would also kill Bruce, not literally of course. It was as if he needed to get the four dehydrated robins free to save his sons, and daughters, but this focused more on the sons' part.

Thus, he had developed a bit of an obsession.

That's what Bruce had been doing. Terry to had helped, but did an utterly Terry-like thing to do and decided to barricade himself in his room to turn down all the lights, sit at his desk, and probably destroy his eyes in effort to journal, stress, and obsess about things with only a single, dim yellow light as something to see by. And he insisted he wasn't like his adoptive/biological father. Again, long story.

That's what Terry had been doing. Alfred was doing what he did whenever any of his charges were in trouble, he cleaned the house spotless with particularly furious scrubs, made pork roast and strawberry cake, and disappeared. One time the boys (well… Dick and Jason, dragging a very _un_ enthusiastic Tim) had followed to see where he went. Turns out he liked to spend his stress time scolding boys about npt following their butlers.

That's what Alfred was doing. Selina was calming down in her room (it was a suite) on the balcony sipping herbal tea and stroking Hufflepuff, Damien's extremely fluffy white cat. Red, Violet, and Evergreen lounged on various places in the sunlight, and a few other cats including Batcat (which was strangely owned by Selina and not any of the official batfam), Isis, Alfred, Jenki, and Fluffy.

And that's what Selina had been doing. And what had Barbara been doing? Definitely not going through Dick's stuff… definitely not. Okay, yeah, she'd been going through Dick's stuff.

Why?

She was so. BORED.

She knew Talia had set the whole thing up as very suspenseful, but suspense didn't really affect her. Gee, Jason was right. Dick was really starting to rub off on her.

Point is, she was tired of waiting anxiously and worriedly day by day, and so, if she wasn't going to let that pit in her chest to reside, she simply needed to wait for the next clue.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Just keep reading, don't skip these.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Seriously, don't leave.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait,

And WAIT.

WAIT.

What a horrible word, wait is.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Hang in there.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

See why she was bored?

So, logically, the first thing that came to mind is go find Dick, he's always interesting, nothing ever seems to go normally (or as planned) with him around. Then she remembered, "oh, wait. He's been captured by an evil assassin who he once saw as a mother figure and is doing who-knows what to him." So she did something else that was totally logical.

She raided his room.

They'd been friends, best even, since Dick had first met her at a gala when he was seven and she nine. At first it had been kind of strange always playing with someone so much younger than herself, but now by the time she was eighteen she realized that people were just stupid. Two years apart was nothing in the grand scheme.

Then, when Dick was fourteen he started to go out with this girl named Zee, and Barbara had been… jealous. Why? Well, she decided to give him some sisterly intervention and reminded him he was still only _fourteen_ and probably hadn't even finished puberty yet. He'd been really mad, but less than a week later it'd been official that him and this "Zee" were no longer "Chalant."

Barbara had found out about him being Robin earlier, however, and was really annoyed he'd kept it from her so long. She had become Batgirl at fifteen. It took a lot of convincing for Bruce to invite her into the fold as a true protégé, but in the end, she had her own room at Wayne Manor, so she supposed it worked.

When she was seventeen, Dick finally convinced her to let him take her out. It had been interesting, as she had recently begun to have wavering beliefs in her sisterly feelings towards him, but after a couple dates it had been mutual and wordlessly decided that they just weren't a thing, at least not for several more years, and moved on, hoping Bruce would never hear of it and give Dick another "No Dating. Only Justice." speech.

Back to the matter at hand. She was currently going through the sock drawer (you never knew what you'd find where with bats, especially Dick. She personally knew she kept her "Venting Journal" in a shirt. She hoped no one ever found her venting journal, it would certainly cost detention, being grounded, and angry friends for weeks, but hey, she had to do it somewhere). She stuck her hand into a lumpy one and drew back with a… oh Dick, why are you so weird?

The lumpy thing in the sock had been a picture book of people close to her little brother with their faces delicately coated in ink. She found she herself had received a rather hairy mole and a disturbingly detailed spider tattoo on her face.

That's when the doorbell rang.

She was fairly certain they weren't expecting anybody, but so far the "gifts" had only come at night. She ran downstairs to find she was the first there. Barbara peeked past the door, training her eyes on the five ring boxes on the welcome matt.

She decided to wait for the others, and once they got there, Bruce grabbed each box, opening them stiffly to find, sure enough, five golden rings, each with a tiny slip of paper rolled into it.

Bruce took one out, read it, and his face went deadly pale.

* * *

Bruce sat and studied each slip. He remembered talking to Talia about this. About _not_ doing this.

Each ring held the name of one of his child, and a horrible omen of what they were meant to be if not for him, the extra one coming in the form of Damien's, which didn't have a ring but was on a much larger paper and appeared to be the main note.

 _Richard Wayne: A talon_

 _Damien Wayne: An assassin_

 _Jason Wayne: A crime boss_

 _Cassandra Wayne: A weapon_

 _Stephanie Brown: A convict_

 _Timothy Wayne: An owl_

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Please review! I plead with you! (it rhymes)**

 **Okay. Before I leave and get some much needed sleep, do you guys need to interrupt me again?**

 **Tim: No one answered my question. (pouty face)**

 **Anyone else?**

 **DICK: I TISSSS SSSSTILL CREEEEEEPPPSY!**

 **STEPH: HE WON'T STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!**

 **That's great, Steph, now. No more interruptions?**

 **Good. Love you guys, peace out!**

 **~Univer-**

 **STEPH: Love you to!**

 **Oh for the love of all things sharp...**

 ** _~Universe_**


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

_**I don't own**_

 **I also know it is not the 18, but that is the day i was AIMING to get this up by...**

* * *

If you were to somehow sneak into Talia's room, search for hours, know her well, and not be afraid to go through some womanly things, you would eventually find a small, leather bound brown book with a wicked and beautifully crafted bronze lock. Then, if you were somehow able to pick the lock, you'd find that Talia actually does have feelings, and keeps a journal of them. Who knew? Then if you were to read today's page, or December 18, this is what you'd read:

 _December 18_

 _The Sixth Day of Christmas_

 _I have sent today's gift. Yesterday's was quite irrelevant, but today's is going to be found being much more heartbreaking for my beloved. I considered cutting off the fingers of each of the children's but Damien's and sending them him in the golden rings, but decided I do not want to inflict such permanent damage upon my… students?_

 _I do not know. My Father has approved me to train them as my own, but I do not truly comprehend my feelings towards them… especially Richard and Damien. I was once a mother figure to them, or a mother in Damien's case, but now… I don't understand. They both seemed to have adopted the vermin Selina Kyle to be their mother. Am I coveting her? No, I do not believe so. But I may, after all, she has my childr, and my Beloved. But do I? After all, I do not really care for them._

 _In another area of attention, I have been able to surmise this:_

 _Richard: Overall Physical Score: 95/100 Overall Academic Score: 85/100 Overall Score: 90/100_

 _Jason: Overall Physical Score: 84/100 Overall Academic Score: 65/100 Overall Score: 74.5/100_

 _Stephanie: Overall Physical Score: 67/100 Overall Academic Score: 49/100 Overall Score: 58/100_

 _Timothy: Overall Physical Score: 58/100 Overall Academic Score: 96/100 Overall Score: 77/100_

 _Cassandra: Overall Physical Score: 94/100 Overall Academic Score: 11/100 Overall Score: 52.5/100_

 _Damien: Overall Physical Score: 78/100 Overall Academic Score: 81/100 Overall Score: 79.5/100_

 _Highest Score: Richard: 90/100_

 _Lowest Score: Cassandra: 52.5/100_

 _This was to be expected. Although Cassandra is substantially educated, she was trained to fight, her actual education is very low. Including her inability to even speak, it was sadly to be expected. But her physical prowess is nearly the highest, excluding Richard, which is understandable given his mixture of tactics for having been trained by many different people in different arts, including myself._

 _Damien's score is acceptable. I still would like to raise all of them to at least a ninety in their worse subject and a 98 in their best. Perfection will be expected in time, but for now, as Beloved use to say, one step at a time._

* * *

Five days and one night, they'd been missing.

Five days and one night _she_ hadn't been told. And she was _fuming_.

The warrior princess stormed through the house, sword clinking at her knees and jaw set in fury. She stomped right past Woman of Cats, making her way to Bruce's study and with a last flying leap, broke through the door, sending shattered crystals of sparkling glass throughout the room. And there he was.

He looked at her dully, as if he didn't know what she wanted.

AS IF.

She growled, slamming her hands on the desk so hard it literally cracked, and Bruce had Super-proofed it after joining the league. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She whispered with mama bear ferocity.

Bruce rubbed his beautiful ice blue eyes, and ran his hand through his perfect, pitch black hair- STOP IT! They had broken up long ago, those thoughts should be long gone. In fact, she had a feeling that she and Bruce had grown so romantically apart that soon there would be Mrs. Wayne in the house- a Mrs. Kyle-Wayne in the house.

Stop! She needed to focus! "BRUCE."

He sighed again. "I… I've been busy, Di… ana." He hesitated. Ha! See, there! Di used to be her nickname- no! No she was not in love with this man any longer, but the kids…? Yes, some of them were still hers.

"And why would you tell the Woman of Cats and not me?" she seethed.

"Well… she… I…"

"I hope you know I consider some of the kids my own, and you _did not tell me_."

"Look, Diana, I… I didn't have time. It's been a hard week."

"EXCUSES, Bruce! Why can't you ever suck it up and just apologize?!"

"Diana, leave me alone. It's none of your business. You may love them, the whole league does- by the way, but in the end, you are just an honorary aunt. Please either leave or let me keep working on it in peace!"

She glared, sky blue eyes gray and cold, before turning heel and storming out.

* * *

Terry twiddled his thumbs, looking confused and innocent as Diana stared at him intensely.

"Yes…?" He asked finally.

"You have grown up, Terrence."

Terry winced slightly. "Just… just Terry's fine, but you already knew that…"

"Yes. I remember when I first me you. It was more than a decade now, how strange. You looked so much like Bruce, and felt like him, but you two didn't seem to…" she considered. "Fit, together."

Terry snorted. "There's a reason Dynamic Duo didn't come around until Batman and Robin." He snorted. "Even sounds cool."

Diana's face softened. She leaned back in her chair. "You were… fourteen, yes?"

He nodded.

"You were so much like him, as I said, but you two seemed to clash, like trying to piece together two identical puzzle pieces. You made it clear after a couple years you wanted to be nothing like him. You hated being compared."

Terry snorted.

"And then, when you were sixteen, you left. You wanted nothing to do with Bruce. But you came back when you were seventeen. Why?" Terry knew she knew the answer, but he answered when that was what she seemed to want.

"Because he adopted Dicky. Dick was seven, a whole lot younger than I was, and already a whole lot more skilled than when I started at fourteen. I thought I'd lend him support, thought he'd have to go through the same lonely, cold years as I did, but…"

"When you got there, he already had Bruce wrapped around his pinky finger."

Terry nodded. He refused to think he was jealous of Dick, but, face the facts…. After spending years trying to convince Bruce he was more than a mindless recruit, Dick had the man rushing to his bedside and carrying him back his own bed for safety and comfort within a night.

It just wasn't fair.

"And then…" Diana continued, "You saw them in action. Despite the contrast in characters, they fit together as well as… the moon and the stars, they were made to be together, father and son, mentor and protégé. And he had no problems. Bruce tucked him to bed each night, cuddled him, held him as he was tired at late parties, shielded him from anything the world had to throw at him. Even homeschooled him and learned Romani to better connect with him. And you, despite being in love Dick yourself, was jealous. Confused on how easily they went together."

Terry lowered his head in submission, knowing it was true. "And you… you always liked him." He said. "At first, you thought like most Amazons, and you thought all men were bad. But you learned, that despite most men being idiots," he laughed, "Bruce hasn't got any REAL playboy feelings, he was completely devoted to the mission. Something you hadn't known existent in a man. And you fell in love. You watched him fall for Talia, and even you got a chance. And now he's in love with Selina. And even if you refuse to admit it, you're still in love with him."

She hesitated, but nodded. "You know, Terry, there's one thing that defines you from Bruce."

"What?"

"You admit you're not perfect."

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly 5:52:31.

At exactly 5:53:30, Diana had thrown open the door and found herself staring at… six geese?

One squawked at her innocently. She heard footsteps thundering in her direction and slowly backed away from the birds. Bruce pushed past her frantically, looking over the birds as if they were his lifeline.

She bit her lip. Terry had filled her in on the whole "Twelve Days of Christmas" thing, although she did not understand it, she understood there was six geese in nests sitting on the doorstep.

If that wasn't strange enough, the whole family (minus her and an austerely watching Alfred) started looking over the birds, through their nests, and all over the porch.

Eventually, the Woman of Cats straightened with an excited and rather cat-like shriek, holding triumphantly in her hand a glistening white egg. "Some of the eggs are hollow!" She flexed her hand, the eggshell crumbling like a fortune cookie to reveal a distressed piece of parchment. She read it quickly, pursing her lips and handing it to Bruce, who pocketed it and threw the rest of the geese off their nests, shaking eggs. Overall one egg in each nest was hollow with a note concealed within, six in total, one for each child.

Bruce swept passed Diana, the Woman of Cats rushing at her heels. Diana tried not to feel offended at not being privy to the contents. She turned back and realized Bruce and the Woman of Cats had left Barbara, Terry, and herself to take care of the geese. She sighed.

* * *

Bruce and Selina sat in the study, Selina sprawled across the desk in cat-like way, Bruce sitting squarely in his office chair. Selina smoothed her hand along the note, reading it over and over again.

Bruce cracked another egg, continuing to do each one delicately, straightening out the five notes on the counter. Selina added the sixth.

She bit her lip as she read each one, and Bruce held back his anger. It was a title for each of the children, the most prominent parental figures in their life. He realized as he read that Dicky had been exposed very thoroughly too all the women in his adoptive father's life, but for some reason Talia hadn't included Selina. It still made him mad, either way. But worse, it appeared that some of the kids "belonged" to more than just Talia, according The League of Assassins, and it was quite foreboding…

 _Richard was yours , mine, Diana's. Now, he's mine and Father's._

 _Jason was yours and Diana's. Now, he's mine._

 _Stephanie was yours and Selina's. Now, she's mine._

 _Timothy was yours and Selina's. Now, he's mine._

 _Cassandra was yours and Selina's. Now, she's mine and Father's._

 _Damien was yours and mine. Now, he's mine and Father's._

* * *

 **Thanks! You guys are great! Please fave/follow/review! PLEASE! (:**

 **Any questions? Ask in a review, an I'll get back to you as soon as i see it! (and i check my email a lot, so should be pretty fast)**

 **Bye!**

 **~ _Universe_**


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

_**I don't own**_

 **Helena Bertinelli:**

 _Helena Bertinelli was the daughter of a mafia boss. When she was six she was kidnapped by one of her father's enemies and raped as mental torture for her dad, making her become a shy and resigned child. She witnessed a very brutal murder of her parents at age 19, bringing her to become the Huntress._

 _In my Time-Warp, this remains her background, however, to make things clear, this loosely follows Justice League's Unlimited's story-line of her being exiled from the League after nearly murdering a man, also given her brash and brutal methods being exiled from Gotham as well. In this story-line, she knew the Batkids well, but Bruce, knowing his kids might want to help her, kept a watchful eye on them. They were able to convince Babs to help, albeit reluctantly, and through that, Helena and Barbara became close friends despite being years apart. I think her relationship with the Question will remain intact, but we will wait to see._

 **That was a bio for you, tupadrechevre, hoped it helped!**

* * *

Dick kicked his legs distractedly as he watched Talia sit in a chair going through folders.

He'd done this before, a long time ago, but thing was… last time it happened he wasn't sitting behind a wall of glass, in a box, on a small and surprisingly comfortable bed. In fact, last time he watched her, bored it had gone something more like this:

 _Dick sat on Talia's bed, kicking his legs against the headboard without a thought. Talia was on the balcony, glass doors thrown open wide, looking over a red folder. He dropped his head onto a red pillow meant to be where his feet were, moaning loudly._

 _Talia raised her emerald eyes. "Yes, child?"_

 _"_ _Mom… when're you going to be done? You said you'd take me shopping."_

 _Talia raised an eyebrow, rubbing her stomach, being nearly three months pregnant. She recalled a while ago when Dick had begun calling her "Mom" on accident occasionally. Recently, she'd begun to think that it was becoming less and less accident. In fact, it was only recently since the raven haired child had begun calling Bruce Tati. She knew that she probably would never earn the title Mami or Mamica, especially saying what she was going to have to do soon…_

 _"_ _Soon, al'abn al'asghar." She said, flicking her hand across the bottom of the page and leaving an inky black signature._

 _Dick sighed, his stunning blue eyes fixing on something outside. She followed his gaze and saw a hawk and smaller bird in a devastating dance around the blue canvas of the sky._

 _There was a slight red flash, and the dancing continued. "I've always loved hawks;" she told her honorary son. She kind of actually enjoyed being a mother, despite originally considering him a worthless gypsy child. She'd always disliked her father's sexism in believing she would never due as his heir because she was_ woman. _Thus, she had decidedly never felt feelings most woman did, finding herself above hormones and bedtime thoughts. Except, her maternal side started growling as she got to know the boy… it was disconcerting, but strangely nice._

 _Dick looked thoughtfully off into the nowhere of the infinity of the sky, "I've always liked_ robins _." He said._

 _Talia fought the pit in her stomach. It was hard enough what she was going to do that night, but this just made a million times worse as the hawk snatched the robin out of the air, ending their dance. Her breath hitched._

 _"_ _Come on, Richard. Just… remember, I will always love you."_

 _The child stared at her in shock, but she was already out the door._

That had been so long ago… nearly nine years. He'd only been seven. That night she had come to Bruce in tears claiming to have a miscarriage. She stayed with the family, mostly just Bruce and Dick, for another couple months before proclaiming that she couldn't do it anymore, and left.

It had broken his heart. And Bruce's… but she was his _mom_. After his mamica and father were murdered… he had Bruce, and Talia. Bruce and Talia. Mom and Dad.

He had lost two parents, and right as he accepted new ones… one left.

Of her own free will, she _left_ him.

He sighed, putting his hand on the cool glass before him. He'd come across Talia only a few times since then, Bruce had always made an effort to keep him far away from her and Ra's. Dick kind of avoided saying her name, even though he _did_ say it when he had to, because it confused him. On the one hand, he knew the second she decided to lie to him and Bruce about the miscarriage she'd lost all right to be called "Mom," but calling her "Talia" would mean admitting it. Admitting the woman that helped him past the hardest part of his life was… not her anymore.

He caught Talia staring at him. He lowered his eyes, but she simply sat there, as if waiting.

"What?" he finally whispered, knowing that not only was there a sound system so she could hear what they were saying, but could also read lips.

"Tell me." She ordered. After all, Talia never _asked_ , she only _commanded_.

"What?" He asked again tightly, staring at her from his position laying on his stomach on the bed, feet banging against his the headboard, peaking up from the black pillow half his face was buried in.

Talia ignored the humanly sadness at his position, just like so many years ago… Dick had hardly changed, she noticed. He had lost some baby fat, grown a couple feet, and taken on more of a v shape, but his eyes still seemed adorably too large for his face, his silky black hair sticking all over the place in an effortlessly stylish way, added to long, curling black lashes, a neatly pointed chin, and ever so slightly pink cheeks. All in all, despite some people changing dramatically throughout puberty and growing up, he looked nearly the same. Older, but the same. It didn't make her feel better.

"Why are you staring at me." She said emotionlessly.

"I'm not staring!"

"Yes, you are. What do you want."

"I…" he faltered, looking around at his siblings, all of which were napping or preoccupied. They had been given things the past few days, some pencils and paper, monitored time on the holo-computers, even a few toys. He turned back to Talia. "I… just… why? Why did you… oh who am I kidding? You're just an assassin." He gripped his hair, as if forcing himself to take on something he'd been avoiding.

"Daddy's little girl;" he continued, his voice thickening in emotion. "The whole thing was fake. You never cared, and you never will. I've tried to keep imagining that you _had_ to leave, that somehow Dami's just some magical little brother that came from nowhere in particular and has nothing to do with you… but," his voice cracked, tears shining in his eyes. "But…" he never finished, pulling the blanket over his head to disappear to the best of his abilities.

Talia looked at the ball on the bed that was Dick, her eyes glazed over. "But I betrayed you." She whispered with cold, somber finality.

* * *

"Wai… so, say what?"

Barbara sighed. "I thought we went over this, like, _five_ times already!"

Helena jut out her jaw, leaning back on the couch and nodding slowly. "So, say that again?"

"Gah! Talia took them on the first day of Christmas, is sending hints every night, and then Bruce told Selina, Selina told Terry and I, Terry told Diana, and now I'm telling you!"

Helena leaned back again. "Hmm… yeah, yeah, ok… WHAT?"

"Well, I just told you, but-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I just did-"

"Girl, those are my little siblings, surrogate or not! Bruce is… well…" she cursed him, "Bruce! and Selina just kind of avoids me, the kiddos are all I have!"

"Look, I'm _sorry,_ 'Ena, but I came, didn't I?"

Helena stressed, gripping her black hair violently in her hands. "Duh, duh, duh, duh…" she muttered, jumping up and pacing back and forth across her apartment's living room.

"Okay, listen up. The note that said not to look for them was sent to _B_ , which means, mind you, _we_ can find them!" Barbara started to get excited. "I know he'll flip if he finds out, but…"

Helena peeked brown eyes at her. "Over lunch?"

"Sure, how 'bout frozen yogurt?"

"Not really lunch, but who am I to turn down gummy bears on smooth sugary stuff?"

* * *

Photocopies and printed images lay before the two as they leaned over their yogurt, Barbara's strawberry and chocolate lathered in caramel syrup, a ton of strawberries, and literally about a cup of sprinkles. Helena got mango with gummy bears, blackberries, crushed Oreos, gummy worms, mini M&Ms, and little Chinese bead-lets that popped in your mouth and spread little bursts of artificial yumminess everywhere. Chaotic, but delicious.

"So," Helena said around a mouthful. "Tonight is seven swans a swimming, right?"

"Yu-huh. Bruce is really being protective about the hints, it took a lot of work to get these from him, and a little help from an inside source."

"Ah, come on, how inside can it be? Lemme guess, it was Selina."

Barbara grinned. "And she didn't even know what she did."

"Either way," Helena's face hardened after the initial brighten of a laugh. "I'm gonna' hunt down this Talia and-"

"Now wait here, what's the rule about maiming, crippling, and killing?"

Helena sighed and repeated the Batrule which had been drilled thoroughly into her head: "No crippling unless they touched one of our own. No maiming unless there's no other way. No, under any circumstance, kill."

"Good girl. So whatcha' gonna' do?" she said degradingly, as if talking to a three year old.

"I'm going to permanently cripple the bi-"

"House rule #3."

Helena sighed. "No profanity or blaspheme, by decree of Alfred."

"Good. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to permanently cripple that _witch_ …" She caught her flying fist in her hand and gave it a squeeze, releasing an annoying popping noise.

Barbara, on the other hand, tutted disapprovingly. "That would fall under maiming."

Helena sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Just cripple for a very _long_ time."

"Better… anyway. Back to the point." She jabbed her finger at the pictures. "We need to find our siblings."

"Hon, your more like a cousin."

"And you're from a not even supposed to know their secret IDs."

"Point taken. Now, to find them!"

* * *

Helena smiled at her younger friend. Barbara was great. She had had a hard time adjusting to a world without her parents, but through Barbara's reluctant help she'd been able to find a way to get through it. Nowadays the arms weren't so reluctant.

Batman had been her voucher on the League, but that turned on him one day when she somehow managed to sneak into the 7 Founders wing to find six kids. It had been a slightly disturbing day, but for the most part, it only border-lined disaster. That is normal speak for Dick's original phrase:

"It was pretty turbing, although I _did_ feel some dis. But for the most part, this was whelmingly aster."

Stupid Dick and his adorable hacked up English. It took Tim, Jason, _and_ Stephanie to explain to her half of what that meant.

And that's how she met the kids, and was adopted into the Batclan. She found out who they were because it was supposedly impossible for someone to break into the 7 Founder's Wing, and thus none of the kids wore masks. It was pretty hard to miss celebrity Richard Wayne's dazzling blue eyes. The little dork. He had been… fourteen? Yes, that was it. And she had been twenty.

Three months later she was kicked off the League, and the BKs had convinced Barbara to help her out, as they were stuck under the watchful gaze of their father. Eventually, she'd been included in what was considered the Third and eventually the Second Ring, as the boys (the "boys" surprisingly usually referred to Dick and Jason, and the "birds" or the "robins" meant all the boys) had classified it. They said the first ring was Batman and the Batkids (Alfred didn't have a ring, he was simply ALFRED), the Second Ring was extended family, and the Third Ring was simply a Batclan Member, like Batwoman.

She felt honored when they told her she was in the Second Ring, basically claiming she was family. And now, her second family was _kidnapped_ by that b-

"HELENA!" Barbara suddenly screamed, as if knowing the directions of her thoughts.

"Sorry! I'll correct it! _Witch!_ That _witch!_ "

Barbara gave her a quizzical look. "Uh… ok. No, look!"

Helena followed Babs' trembling finger to just beyond the Wayne Manor gates they were approaching on foot. She was pointing at the pond, where seven swans were huddled in the only unfrozen part of it.

"Whoa…" She breathed. "I need ta' take a picture of this… it's gorgeous!"

"Seriously?! That's what you're thinking about right now?!" Barbara waved her coat cloaked arms and mitten covered hands in annoyed and frantic emphasis.

"Um… yeah? WAIT! UGH! I am such an idiot! How did I not see that?!"

Barbara sighed. "I'm going to get Bruce, you try and see if you can get them to come ashore!" She called, already leaving footprints in the snow as she made her way to the manor.

Helena watched a moment. Then she shrugged, pulling out her smart phone. What? She could take a few minutes before trying to get them out!

* * *

The whole family was there to read the note, found affixed in a small, waterproof case to one of the swan's legs, as the person who found it was Helena and the twenty-two year old had insisted on reading to everyone, holding onto the note even when someone tried to rip it from her hands.

She made sure everyone was there, cleared her throat, and read: "21093 Hickory Main Dock 1a, Gotham City, New Jersey at 6:30 tomorrow. Come alone, B."

Everyone exchanged looks. This was going to get interesting…

* * *

 **And bam. I added Helena. Don't know why, I've just kind of gone on an Extended Batfamily mood... anyway. I considered using a strange, confusing, weird New 52 Helena WAYNE, but it had to many difficult factors that only people who really knew their comics would understand. So, I ended with Bertinelli, which made a LOT more sense.**

 **Love you guys! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **A response to a** **Guest: No pressure taken! Actually, I kind of need pressure for certain stories, or I just can't get over my writers block... and NO, i will NOT leave you hanging for five years! I promise!**

 **~Universe**

 **Tim: I am asking the readers, right here: Hey, do you like us interrupting, or do you want us to shut up...?**

 **STEPH: I think he wants an answer.**

 **Tim: No one answered my other question.**

 **Guys, shut up, please.**

 **~Uni-**

 **STEPH: *snort* she said PLEASE after shut up**

 **JUST BE** **QUIET!**

 ** _~Universe_**


	8. The Eight Day of Christmas

_**I don't own**_

 _I did my research. Many Romani Gypsies are/were Christian (although not all of them), and were sadly included in concentration camps during World War II. The songs are not actual Romani songs, but I did my best. Don't worry, I left it to you to decide if you like to imagine them Christians or not, but the songs have to do with Him, just because that's the only way i could think of to make them sad._

 _Last thing, I actually picked out the notes, so if you want to try them on a piano they work, as well as go in beat with the first phrase, "sentimente minuate."_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Today was… interesting, to say the least._

 _I woke up and found that today we were going OUTSIDE. If that isn't strange enough, Talia and Dick kept staring at each other. Not quite GLARING, but something definitely is up with them._

 _I know the two once had a relationship of some sort, but what I'm not sure. Talia was Bruce's girlfriend, and Dick was Talia's boyfriend's ward. It must have been confusing._

 _Back to my point, I have surmised little after studying Talia's motives for days, and I'll admit, I'm growing impatient to know and return home._

 _Will… I be home for Christmas?_

 _If only in my dreams._

Stephanie peaked over Tim's shoulder. "Timmy!" she screeched. "You are so _cheesy!_ "

Tim slapped his book closed, his face turning red. "SHUT UP!"

They were currently in a living room type space- with tight surveillance, but nonetheless nice to be able to connect with his siblings. The room was at the peak of luxury, bright colors, sheeny drapes, hundreds of fat pillows, and a low lying coffee table. Tim didn't know why Talia let them in the room like this. The way she acted was so… confusing.

"Guys!" Steph yelled. "Come look at Timmy's journal!"

Somehow, all the siblings were around him at once, staring at the notebook anxiously. "No!" Tim yelled.

"Ah, come on, Tim, i's just a little but o' feelings!" Jason snatched at the book, Tim narrowly pulling it away just in time. Unfortunately, that's exactly where Stephanie easily took it, flipping it open. She was only able to read a second before Tim had it back, clutching it protectively to his chest.

"Dick!" he jut his head at the eldest sibling, who was watching like a kitten in a mound of blankets and pillows about three feet away.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." He shook his head, lifting himself to crawl over and give each of his siblings a stern glare. "Guys, Tim doesn't want to share. So he doesn't have to."

Stephanie had the essence to look guilty, but Jason snorted. Damien rolled his eyes, sitting down and pressing up possessively against his oldest brother, and Cass just shrugged, falling into a back-roll and straight into a handstand against the wall.

Tim took a deep breath. "H… hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

Tim shifted under Dick's intense gaze, grip tightening on his book as he held it out. "Can… can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I… I want to go home," he started to cry, and Dick lunged forward, holding Tim tightly, but also leaving a fuming Damien behind. Yes, Al Ghuls get possessive easily… and jealous.

Tim sniffed, taking in the scent of Dick, and the soft texture of the shirt they'd all been given, but only Dick had the ability to make it feel familiar and nice.

Dick started humming slowly one of his favorite Romani Christmas songs, and Tim, faintly knowing some of the words, attempted to sing some of the words.

"Frica, încredere slabă, eroi curaj, proști impuls puternic." He sang to the best of his abilities, hearing the hitch in his brother's voice that meant he was trying not to cry at hearing his native tongue, and laugh on how choppy and mispronounced it was. In all honesty, Tim had no idea what he'd just sung.

"Dragostea este pentru cei mari, iar mândria este pentru Nethers. Dumnezeu deține puternică, ghidarea în cântecul nostru…" Dick sang in perfect pronunciation… and grammar. He sat down beside Tim and hugged him to his side. "Do you want to learn a song about Christmas?"

Tim stared, and shrugged. "It's going to be in Romani, isn't it?"

Dick laughed, the eerie cackle strangely comforting. "Hey, anyone want to learn a Christmas song?"

Cass was immediately over, she probably wouldn't sing, but she loved music… and Dick was more then exceptional at singing. Dami came to, squeezing in between his two older brothers, and Stephanie happily joined. Jason just snorted, but realized he wouldn't be able to pick on his sister if she was on the other side of the room.

"Ok." Dick clapped his hands together. "So, the notes are B, G flat, D, D Flat, D, E, D Flat."

"Uh… so…?" Stephanie raised her eyebrow. Dick snickered and hummed the notes.

"Ooooh, that's a nice tune." She nodded.

"The words are: sentimenta minuate, or 'lovely feelings' in Romani." He then sung it. Stephanie was right, it was a nice tune. "They're all in fourth notes, so no holding, kay guys?"

Tim nodded, holding in tears as the song went on. Dick said it was made by Christian Gypsies at Christmas time during World War II, the ones in concentration camps.

 _"_ _Sentimente minunate, zile de Crăciun. amintiri vechi pierdute vin înapoi, cristalele care se încadrează din cer. Si eu nu pot ajuta, dar întreb de ce, de ce nu pot fi acasă de Crăciun, ziua nașterii Sale. De ce, oh lumi, poate nu am fi acasă de Crăciun, capturat în schimb, Domnul meu."_

Or, in words we can understand;

 _Lovely feelings, Christmas days. Lost old memories coming back, crystals falling from the sky. And I can't help but wonder why, why I can't be home for Christmas, the day of His great birth. Why, oh world, can't I be home for Christmas, captured instead, my Lord._

* * *

Talia listened to the kids go through the song, and to be honest it was slightly heart breaking, how much they wanted to go home. She shrugged it off. She had work to do.

* * *

Elina Sawh was a pretty normal, average girl.

She was nineteen and worked at Bob's Milkin Cows in Gotham City. She had pixie-cut light brown hair, and rather uninteresting brown eyes. She was about five foot seven, and had worked at this Gotham job for about three months. Why this happened to _her_ she had no idea.

She wore a light blue dress, white apron, and rubber hairnet and gloves as she wiped sweat off her forehead. Checking her watch, she sighed in relief. It was 5:30, her shift was over. Finally.

Elina straightened, strutting to the break-room to hang up her apron.

"Excuse me;" a voice rang. She cursed under her breath, it was Rachelle, her boss.

"Yes?" Elina resisted gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, uh, I need you to work a late shift, kay kay?" Rachelle chewed her gum, focused on her cellphone.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, you'll be with Genna, Emmy, Sam, Hannah, Charlie, Rosa, and Kate. That's all we needed to go on extra hours, but then Annie had to take tonight off, as her sister just had a baby."

Elina clenched her jaw. "Why… why can't you take it?"

Rachelle quirked a perfect eyebrow, flicking her reddish brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but who's the boss here, El? Me, and to have you know _I_ can't help you because today two years ago my boyfriend's dad was _murdered_."

Elina gulped, her heart fluttering. That wasn't particularly abnormal for Gotham, but it was still horrible. "Sorry, yeah, I can do that…"

"Thanks." Rachelle's eyes flickered. "Ok, here. You're supposed to give this to someone who will come by to pick it up." Rachelle handed her a note.

"What?" She grabbed it, about to unroll it, but Rachelle put her hand on Elina's.

"We're not suppose to look at it. I don't know what it is, I was just given it by an upper and they said someone would be here to pick it up tonight. Is that ok?"

Elina sighed, nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks." Rachelle smiled. "Now, I have to g-" her phone rang. "I need to take this, thank you so much!" she left with one last smile and a wave.

"Bye." Elina muttered, slamming the door behind her and walking over to the cows to get started.

Time seemed to slow down as it went on. Her extra shift ended at 7:00, but it was only 6:29… 6:30-

Suddenly, the door slammed open. All eight of the workers jumped up from milking their cows in surprise. Shadows shrouded a hunched figure in the black doorway, and when it straightened, lifting its face, Genna, Sam, Hannah and Charlie simply fainted. Emmy, Rosa, Kate, and Elina stood petrified.

It was the Batman.

THE Batman.

THE FREAKING BATMAN!

It wasn't too abnormal to see Batman in a warehouse, even if it was one with cows (it had happened before, hence Bat-Cow… well, it may have been a very warehouse-like slaughter house), but that didn't mean Elina ever thought it would happen to her!

Batman looked around, his eyes narrowing further as he studied them. "I'm here for something."

WHAT COLD HE WANT?! Elina started panicking. She looked at the other eight milkmaids, who kept glancing at each other- well, except Hannah and Sam, who hadn't woke up yet.

Batman seemed to glide across the ground, and as he spoke again, studying each of them with biting eyes, his voice seemed to be infinitely cold and yet eerily emotionless. "Where is… it?" Little did Elina know, but Batman didn't know what exactly he was looking for, simply that it was here with the milkmaids.

Elina racked her brain, and a lightbulb came on. Gah, she was such an idiot! "H-hey, sir Batman, sir?"

His head jerked to focus on her, and she shrunk. "M-my boss wanted me to give this to someone, she didn't know who, m-may it have been ya?" She frowned as she pulled out the note and held it out shakily to him.

Batman's gloves brushed her fingertips as he snatched it, and she shivered at how cold they were. Batman scanned the paper, looking up briefly before simply… disappearing.

Emmy shivered beside Elina. "He's a heck of a lot less… scary with Robin. Or Nightwing. You know, I saw Nightwing once, he was _hot_ …"

Forgive her, she didn't know the Nightwing was four years younger than herself.

* * *

Bruce sat on the roof of Bob's Milkin Cows, reading and rereading the note. Batgirl was hovering in the shadows with Huntress, but neither knew he was aware of their presence. He'd need to talk to them about that.

He sighed, rising to his astonishing height of over six feet. He turned, waving the paper slightly. "I know you're there."

He heard a slight "eek!" and two abashed young women stepped into sight. Batgirl twiddled her thumbs. "Heeeey, B…"

"Read it, if you want." He grunted. "But under _no_ circumstance, follow me." He dropped the note to the ground, melting into the shadows- again.

The two girls exchanged looks and snatched the paper, Batgirl in a shaky voice reading: "Meet me at the Opera House on Throdstron at our time. Come alone… or else."

* * *

 **Please review, you guys! You have done so well so far, I mean sheesh, 21 reviews in just over a week?! I love you guys, keep doing it, and I'll keep doing my part! None of this is prewritten, I have to write it everyday so reviews are like my lifelines!**

 **~ _Universe_**

 _Will they make it home for Christmas...?_


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

_**I don't own... anything**_

* * *

Tiffany blue eyes watched her as she walked back and forth. Innocently raised and slightly furrowed brows accompanied the hunched preteen, his shoulders relaxed and head cocked.

After several minutes, Talia focused on him. He just stared at her. "Yes?"

She just sighed, continuing to pace. He kept staring at her. She fought back the urge to snap: "quit it!"

Right now they were in the living-room like area, and for some reason the fourth eldest child simply sat staring at her. And it was aggravating. Very much so. She paused again. "What do you want?"

"Nooothing."

She briefly noted the upper Gotham accent making the "Nooothing" sound more like "Naaahing." Gotham accents certainly where strange, they didn't like to pronounce their Ts, and, for example, If Jason, with his _lower_ Gotham accent had said it, it would have sounded more like: "Naaahyin," if that made any sense.

"Then why are you staring at me." She narrowed her eyes.

"I dunno, maybe b'cause I like studying people?"

"Why are you studying me, child?"

"Well… what am I supposed to be doing?"

She sniffed, tossing her hair. And kept pacing. And he kept _staring_. And STARING. WHY WAS HE DOING THAT!? She tried to keep herself calm. She had a date tonight… sort of. She was meeting her Beloved. To discuss what she'd done… in all honesty she was slightly reluctant to meet up with him. He would be mad. Nonetheless, she needed to get ready soon. But the child just kept STARING.

"'Iilaa 'aemaq, child!" She growled. He simple cocked his head the other way.

"Limadha?"

Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. Dick had taught his sibling well, oh yes, _too_ well. She tossed her head again, walking out. She would not put up with this.

* * *

Tim sighed, shaking his head as he pulled out his journal. He put down some notes:

 _Talia seems anxious, as if reluctant about something happening soon._

 _She seems annoyed more easily than average, nearly losing her cool with me._

 _I need more Arabic lessons. I heard she say "The llama." I don't think she said "The llama, child!" Talk to B about that._

He pursed his lips, nodding as he looked over the notes, humming the tune to the song Dick had taught them: B, G, D, D Flat, D, A, G, G Flat. It went along with "zile de Crăciun." Pronounced: zee-ley deh Cra-a-sh-yone. Five syllables, the fifth held four three fourth-notes. He honestly had little idea what those notes meant, but that's what his brother had called them and then sung them to be.

He wanted to learn piano, sounded like a nice skill, but right now… things seemed so unclear. He _needed_ to know why Talia had them. That would help him figure things out, but the woman was so… confusing. He knew his observation skills mixed with Dick's or Cass's body reading skills would make this a whole lot easier, but he didn't have them together, and thus he was wallowing in the dark with only very small sparks of light.

He opened his book, adding a new note:

 _Ask Cass and Dick for lessons in body-reading._

 _"_ _Discovery is seeing what everybody has seen and thinking what no one has thought." ~Albert Szent-Györgyi_

He nodded in satisfaction. He liked note-keeping and documentation, a habit he started only a few years ago. He didn't have his notebook with him, and it had about killed him at first because even on the field he had _some_ sort of notebook. Thankfully they'd been given paper, and he'd been able to receive a spiral-bound notebook… even if he'd much rather a leather or moleskin one…

* * *

Bruce pulled the tie tighter, biting his lip in anxiety. He didn't want any of this to happen.

It was Christmas- he was supposed to be home with his kids watching cheesy Claymation, eating exceeding amounts of both caramel and normal popcorn, enjoying the snow, washing sticky hands thanks to candy-canes stolen from the tree, making ornaments, chasing each other with tinsel lassos (don't even ask how that tradition had started… let's just say it had to with a few very bad ingredients: Dick, Jason, a _lot_ of tinsel, kidnappers, and certain rendition of a song called "Ninety-Nine Peppermint Canes." It had been dubbed by the whole league as the "The Tinsel Cacophony of '97," although why '97 no one knows why, as Barry said "it had a nice ring to it!" prompting "99 Silver Holiday Bells"), drinking hot cocoa, and riding horseback through the Wayne's portion of forest, not doing… whatever Talia had them doing.

"Master Bruce? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce made his way to his sleek black limo, preparing to put on the "Brucie" smile when he reached Throdstron, an occurrence that came all too fast.

Thus, as Alfred brought the vehicle to a halt, Bruce stepped out, waving and smiling as he made his way to the esteemed Opera house. He pulled out the ticket that he hadn't shown the girls, admitting himself inside and making his way to terrace B. He sat down with a thud, resting his chin on his fist.

And then, he waited.

Waiting was what he figured would be the worst part. Just sitting there, wondering of all the ways this could go wrong. He was surprised when the ballet- yes, laugh all you want, a ballet in an Opera house- started, and there was no sign of… well, anything.

He sat in boredom, waiting impatiently. He wasn't here for the show, he was here for his kids. His kids who were currently in the hands of an assassin-demon. Nooo… nothing overwhelming about that.

He could practically hear Dick in his ear screaming: "WELL THEN GET WHELMED!"

To bad he wasn't.

* * *

It happened an hour and a half into the program.

A new dance was about to start, and nine young women pranced on their tip-toes into formation. Then it clicked.

Nine young women. Nine _ladies_. Who _just so happened_ to be dancing.

A hand fell softly on his shoulder. He didn't jump, however, he was expecting this.

"Beloved…" he heard a silky voice.

Refusing to look upon the woman he'd once proposed to, he simply stated: "Talia. Take a seat."

She did, sitting beside him. There was a long silence between the two as they watched the ballerinas pirouette and plié. Eventually, Bruce sighed internally, speaking up: "Why do you have them, Talia?"

Talia was quiet for a moment before answering. "Always so quick to the point, aren't you, Beloved?"

Bruce's face hardened. "You didn't answer."

"Did you miss me?"

"Miss you? No, Talia. I never wanted to see you again." He said with firm finality.

Another pause.

"Why did you take them?"

"Why would _you_ take them?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair, despite his body still being wound up and ready to pounce. "Because they are _my_ kids. Why did _you_ take them?"

"I have admit, Beloved. I have made the plot quite… complicated. There are many motives behind my actions."

Bruce finally turned to face her, his breath nearly hitching as he saw his past love. She had her long, dark brown hair in a wispy braid down one side, French-braided from the right side behind her ear and falling down her left shoulder. Her black mascara accentuated already exotically shaped almond eyes, black three inch heels on her feet.

Her dress was what really caught his eyes, though. It would anyone's. It reached about three inches above her knee, silky smooth material in a pencil skirt. The top was gold and covered in small topaz gems and thousands of sequins, making her glint and sparkle. She looked… well, amazing.

Back to the point. "And what are they?" Bruce asked coldly, referring to the mentioned "motives."

"Have you lost your edge? Ten years ago you would have already found them and stormed my base." The assassin avoided Bruce's inquisition.

"Ten years ago I didn't care. A lot can happen in ten years, Talia. In ten years I've found something to really fight for, to really _live_ for." He explained in monotone, careful to keep all emotions in check.

"And so cannot win any longer, Beloved? Have the children made you so weak?"

"No. Now I can't sacrifice _everything_ for a mission."

Talia nodded slowly. "Hmm."

"Why did you bring me here tonight if you're just going to taunt me?"

Talia whipped her head to face him once again, her expressions working hard to not show her emotions. "I didn't just bring you here to taunt you." She insisted.

"Then what are you doing? This dance can't continue forever. Eventually twelve days will run out, and from what there? Keep them in your base somewhere?"

"I have motives, and a plan."

"This seems more like a little game."

"One where the pawns to you cannot be sacrificed."

Bruce just continued to glare in response, hands balling and resisting the urge to punch her upside the head, he took a deep breath before snarling: "Whatever you want with them, neither I nor they will let you do it. Not in a million years."

Talia smirked, cocking her head slightly. "Beloved, Beloved… when will you learn? I can do much in just a short time. Much."

Suddenly there was a crack against the back of his skull, and as he slumped out of his chair he caught a hazy image of a figure and the last words Talia whispered maliciously. "They are _mine_."

Then everything went hazy, including the figure… the figure in black, and blue.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun! Plot twist! Any guesses? Any? Any?**

 **Who's the figure in black and blue?**

 **Did Talia just kidnap B? O.o**

 **How does one get ten lords a leaping? (seriously, i dunno, but I'll figure something out...)**

 **Will Tim figure out in time?**

 **Did Helena and Barbara sneak after Bruce?**

 **WHAT ARE TALIA'S MOTIVES?  
**

 **And where is Ra's during all this? What does he want with Damien, Dick, and Cass?**

 **TO BE FOUND OUT AND CONTINUED!**

 **If you guys can review. Seriously, great so far, but I barely made it through this chapter. I was just kind of done after the little staring problem between Tim and Talia, and then especially after I finished alluding to "The Tinsel Cacophony of '97." But i did. For you guys. So please... review...?**

 _ **~Universe**_

Love you guys! Merry Christmas!


	10. NOT discontinuedhiatus: Stupid Internet

OK, so I don't know why, but the internet on my computer pooped out on me... So never fear, a new chapter is still here! ...On Monday, sorry guys. But major plot twists ahead. And hey, if I get five reviews, I can PROMISE to get TWO chapters up on Monday (hopefully my internet will be all better by then) but never fear...

 **THIS FIC IS _NOOOOOOOOTTTTTT_ DISCONTINUED OR On HIATUS! NO WAY!**

In the meantime, check oh my other stories, and lovers of A Whole New World and Batman's Baby Birds, they will also receive a chapter if my internet is fixed.

Oh, Whole New World fans, I **NEED** you to check out my poll. Probably won't be able to write more without answers. Soooo... Yeah.

Last, check out my deviantart if you'd like, I often post pics for my stories... Twelve Days Doesn't have one, yet, but I already have the sketch for the Nightwing Redesign. I'm under the same name.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! LOVE YOU GREAT READERS!**

 _please review on previous chapter... Please?_

 ** _~Universe_**

 **Update: December 26- 22:34**

So you know that little problem h my internet...? Well, turns out its a virus. And we need the internet to downloadsdownloads anti-virus softwarwe and get rid of it. And I don't have internet.

My point is, I will not be updating for a while. I am sooooo sorry. Check out my profile for details.

But, if you guys want to give me a few reviews... I can toughin up and squeeze out a typo riddled teaser... Sound good?

Please rvwview on previous chapter!


	11. The Tenth Day of Christmas

_**I don't own**_

 _My virus is gone...? Either way, I'm back... for now_

* * *

Here's the thing…

Dick is a very bad influence.

Bruce said, and I quote: "But under _no_ circumstance, follow me." So what did Barbara do?

She followed him.

It only makes sense… right? Well, if anyone asks, she was thinking: "What would Dickybird do?" Therefore, it is automatically his fault. Either way, she was glad she did.

Huntress and Batgirl hung back, staying far away in attempt to stay out of notice. She was scared, admittedly, of what Bruce would do if he caught them. She wasn't a Batkid, more specifically, she wasn't Dick. He mastered the art of "adorable" young, and had somehow maintained it throughout the years. Most kids lost it around eleven. Curses.

They watched from afar as Bruce spoke to Talia, avidly trying to pick up any words they were saying. Eventually, Talia shook her head with a malicious smirk, standing up.

That's when it happened. It… just… her heart, everything… WHY?

With a flick, Bruce was laying on the ground, with someone hovering above him. Someone… no… it couldn't be… beside her, Huntress cursed very colorfully.

In stylish black and electric blue, stood Nightwing.

But he was… different. It doesn't _have_ to be Nightwing, right? She barley breathed as she brought the binoculars to her face, focusing on the figure.

Domino mask on perfectly tanned skin, a pointed chin, stylishly messy black hair that seemed almost blue… there was, unfortunately, no doubt. It was Dick.

Thus, she fainted, falling right off the banister.

* * *

Dick flicked his head as he heard screaming in the crowds. He searched, eyes narrow behind his mask, for the source. He locked on Huntress, hanging from a cable and holding an unconscious Batgirl.

He focused his gaze on Talia, who nodded in a clipped manner, grabbing Bruce and turning to drag him out. Dick turned back to the two girls, watching Barbara wake up and freak out before her focus settled her cousin/little brother-figure again.

Dick stared quietly back, but eventually Huntress yelled at Babs enough to snap her out of it. They climbed back to the terrace, and Dick put his nerves aside, grinning and curling his hands in a "come here" motion.

They took the bait.

He turned, sighing.

This was going to be _so_ fun. He ran, knowing the girls would follow.

* * *

A cloak skimmed around the next corner of the alley, making Huntress scowl, tightening her grip on Batgirl's wrist.

"Nightwing never wore a cape, did he?" she asked.

"Not as Nightwing." Batgirl answered, shaking her head. "Why? Why is he with… Talia?"

"I don't know, BG, I don't know!" Huntress grit her teeth, attempting to take the corner as gracefully as Night had, and utterly failing. She heard a maniacal cackle and looked up to see a silhouette waving from the rooftop.

She let go of Barbara's wrist, hoping she had her bearings enough to follow. The brunette then launched a grappling hook, taking it to the roof.

Dick was about three buildings away by then, disappearing behind a roof exit. Huntress followed desperately, landing on the building she'd last seen the teen with a graceful, if slightly reckless, roll.

She heard a thump behind her, and she turned a fraction of an inch to see Batgirl. Together, they ventured forward warily.

"Di- Nightwing?" Barbara called tentatively.

"Hey, BG, Hunty." Both girls jumped and spun at his voice, seeing no one.

"Night?" Huntress bit out. "Why- why are you working with Talia?"

"Eh, why not?" He asked nonchalantly.

They spun, once again seeing no one. Batgirl took a turn: "'WHY NOT'!? Dick, are you under mind control!?"

"Hey! No names on the field, 'member? And about the mind control… I suppose I _could_ be, but if I were then why would I tell you?"

"Night, please, talk to us! You can come home now! No more of this twelve days crap!" Batgirl tried again, still trying to catch sight of her friend.

"And what about the rest of us?" He was alternating with three different accents, going from normal American, Gotham, to Romani. This time he said it in a Romani accent, his vowels sliding together, almost disappearing, his hard Ts snapped.

"Wait- is that what's going on, is this blackmail?" Huntress nearly growled. Curses on the head of Talia. The worthless b- sorry, _witch_.

"Nah, well, maybe, but if it is/was, do you think she'd let me tell you?"

Batgirl took a deep breath beside Helena. "Night? Where… where are you?"

"Right here." He stepped out of the shadows, a truly huge and slightly… insane- maybe, smile on his face. Huntress gasped along with Batgirl.

"Talk about redesign…" Helena breathed. Certainly, he still wore the black and blue, but the rest… it was dramatic, really, but just so… different.

He wore a cloak with a pointed hood, the Nightwing symbol adorning the point and the lining it to the place in which the neckline rose. He'd traded his domino mask for one that met his hairline, lacking white lenses to add an ominous effect in the shadow of the pulled hood. His costume was black with a belt that split in two after a Nightwing symbol brooch, stealth boots, and on the cloak was another Nightwing symbol cresting his shoulders. It was… just so… _awesome_ , but scary… what was going on?

"Dicky?" Barbara breathed.

"What I say about names?"

"Nightwing." Huntress retrieved her bearings. "Where is B?"

Dick smiled wider. "Oh… you'll find out, we always do, don't we?" and then he was flying forward, landing Batgirl on the ground with a crack, knocking her out cold. Huntress yelped, barely reaching up fast enough to block the fist thrown at her. Unfortunately, Dick had several advantages, and within seconds had her pinned to the ground, their noses almost touching.

"Why?" she barely choked out. He breathed slightly, and a slight twitch in his mask showed his eyes narrowing.

He bent down, whispering in her ear. "Help."

* * *

Bruce had been missing a day, along with Huntress and Batgirl (but that wasn't too abnormal for the two latter), and the two older, although not _old_ , women left were currently in in a multi-hour debate on what to do. Right then, Diana and Selina were in a quiet glaring contest, Terry sitting uncomfortably between the two and Alfred wisely out of sight. This had been going on quite some time, only stopping when _it_ happened.

What is _it_ , you ask? Well…

The computer buzzed to life. Diana stared at it in confusion, and Terry mumbled to her to move. She complied, and the young man took the seat, his fingers flying across the screen. He smirked in satisfaction when he got B's email to open, seriously, the man was too predictable. His password was: DJSTCD6, or: Dick, Jason, Stephanie, Tim, Cass, Damien, six kids.

He clicked the new email, opening it up. There was a video, and he pressed on it as Diana and Selina crowded around him.

 _It was in a dark, square room, and in a chair was a shadowed figure. The camera focused and…_ Gosh no- it was BRUCE. _The billionaire was out cold as the camera focused on Talia._ Diana and Selina audibly growled.

 _"_ _Ten lords a leaping." She stated simply. The camera's focus shifted to the other side of the room where a bunch of skittish men stood, obviously not there of their own free will, if the ropes were any clue._

The scene cut and next thing the trio knew the ten men were leaping, albeit unenthusiastically. _The camera shifted back to where Talia was, standing calmly. She had no smile as she said her next words._

 _"_ _We are in Gotham right now. If you're fast enough, you can take back Beloved, and the girls. And maybe, if you're really fast, you may not miss me and… well, this video will be sent twenty minutes after now. It will automatically delete twenty minutes after opening, and don't try to copy or download it, we've made sure you can't do that, haven't we?" she glanced to her side, and an incomprehensible murmur answered her. She smiled, nodding, and turned back to the screen. "I will be leaving in an hour with what's mine. My servants will take care of Bruce and the women for another hour after that, but then, they will be gone."_

The video ended, leaving the three to exchange horrified looks before a new, British voice snapped. "Well, Master Terry, you'd better get to it!"

* * *

They were too late.

That's all there was to it.

It had taken one hour fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds, and they were too late.

By fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds.

Terry blamed himself. He looked guiltily at the ground as Bruce rubbed his head, groaning. They had already turned the poor men over to the police, who all happened to be lords from different countries around the world. They'd been much thanked, but ultimately they had left as soon as possible to return to where Selina (Catwoman as a hero? I mean, pshaw! So she'd been tasked with taking B, Huntress, and Batgirl home) had taken the family, the Batcave, wherein the Bat himself was slowly coming to.

Suddenly, Huntress shot up, choking a second before shamelessly beginning to sob, muttering something under her breath repeatedly.

Terry rushed over to her, awkwardly patting her back. "Helena?" he asked.

As soon as Bruce got his bearings, he stood and gave the poor young woman a withering glare. "What is it Huntress-?"

He didn't finish, as there was another scream, this one coming from the only present ginger in the form of a word, or rather, a name: "DICK!"

 _"_ _What?!"_

* * *

 **I apologize, you guys. Stupid virus... hopefully it stays away so i can finish updating and finish this story.**

 **PLEASE review! I beg of you! In fact, you know, the sooner you do the sooner my schedule clears up and i can update again... so ironic, isn't it?**

 **Merry Christmas, you guys! What did y'all get? (:**

 _ **~Universe**_


	12. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**_Give me a couple years until i execute my plan for world domination. We'll see who's suing who then! MUAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _But for now... nope... sorry..._**

* * *

Talia inwardly smiled as she looked upon the teen. The very confused teen.

She was right, of course, telling Bruce she could do much in just over a week. She knew the child was still hovering on the line, but had put up the least fight when she began suggesting they do as she told. Surprisingly, it was her own son that had been the most stubborn.

Dick looked up at her, an almost servitude look on his face, all in all, he looked like a confused and loyal puppy whose masters were telling it to do opposite things. She guessed, in a way, he was.

She nodded, and he took it as a cue to go change. In the meantime, Talia sat on her bed, musing over the events that took place in which she was able to convince the child to help capture his father- if only temporarily.

 _All six children looked up from what they were doing as she entered Glass Room, as they called it. She straightened and stood in the middle, four pairs of blue eyes, and another green the other amber, locked on her, waiting for what she would say._

 _"_ _I assume you are all wondering my reasons for having you here?" Talia said with little emotion. She subconsciously noticed Tim scramble for his notebook._

 _She continued after a clipped, positive response from the children; "As you may well know, I used to be… in love, with your father." She was staring at Damien as she said this, and his face grew red with indignant shame._

 _"_ _So what, is this revenge because he loves Selina and not you?" Stephanie snapped._

 _Talia glared. "No." Okay, maybe- but she wasn't going to admit that. "But some of you, some of you were not his and Kyle's, but_ mine _and Beloved's."_

 _Everyone was looking at Damien again, except Dick, who wasn't sure if she really was just referring to the obvious, or him. Talia felt utterly guilty, but she also felt guilt about feeling guilty, as she was an Al Ghul, she didn't fall for Romani scum. Then again, who couldn't fall in love with Dick Grayson? He was just one of those people. But he didn't know that. And he wasn't sure if Talia had ever cared, and that tore at her supposedly nonexistent heart._

 _"_ _And," she continued, "I want you back. When I left you with Beloved," she focused her green glare on her son's nearly identical one, "It was under the agreement I would take you back someday. But then he never let me."_

 _"_ _So you just took me, Mother. There was no such agreement. Return us this instant!"_

 _Talia ignored him. "But you have been found… too stubborn."_

 _Damien seemed to somehow simultaneously slump in relief and tense in suspicion at the same time. "Then what do you want?" he hissed._

 _"_ _I… want, what I want is unimportant. It is what Ra's wants. He needs... assassins, not average assassins, but ones with training above anything short of fantastical."_

 _"_ _And we were trained by the Bat, the legend. Ra's wants to make us assassins." Tim said with grimly dawning understanding, looking up from his notebook._

 _Most of the batkids looked horrified. "We will_ not _kill- ever." Stephanie set her jaw._

 _"_ _The choice is not yours. Cassandra. You were bred to be Ra's bodyguard. That is what you'll be." Cass went white, her face blank._

 _"_ _Damien… Father wants you dead." She paused at the boy's shocked expression. "I have convinced him otherwise, but he has yet to make a decision on what he wants done with you alternatively. You will be assassins." She looked pointedly at Jason, Stephanie, and Tim._

 _There was a long silence as the kids processed what she'd just decreed they'd learn to be before a small voice whispered: "What about me?"_

 _Talia set her eyes upon the oldest child. He had no emotion in his expressive blue eyes- she recalled they were his weak point, and he had thus never ventured to even consider showing them in battle. They were as wide as an open book, but right now they were an eerie gray._

 _"_ _You will find in time," she avoided curtly. "For now, I have something I would like you to do."_

 _"_ _And what makes you think I'll do it?"_

 _"_ _Because, Richard, you are mine."_

Obviously, he'd done it.

* * *

The day had been tense, to put it plainly. Bruce just couldn't believe it was _Dick_ that knocked him out. Truthfully, his eldest (other than Terry, but really…) was one of the few people who even had a chance to sneak up on him, especially when he was on high alert, but why did he do it? Most likely scenario is blackmail, but that didn't really seem like Ra's style… but you never know with the Demon.

Alfred had taken things like he always did, simply nodding and showing his stress by how shiny the silverware was and how fluffy the pillows were. Terry had once again barricaded himself into his room, Helena and Barbara were doing each other's hair while discussing the previous night's events, and despite Diana and Selina's initial coping methods of beating and shredding punching bags, they had been convinced to do a braid-chain despite their best complaints, Barbara instigating it.

And Bruce…? He was freaking out. He was currently sitting in the Batchair (the spinning one Dick had gotten… yeah, the two teens aka Jay and Dick had had a couple "See who spins the longest without puking" wars), staring into his hot cocoa broodingly.

He growled, resisting the urge to throw the mug and very determinedly set it down on the counter. He turned his focus to the Batcomputer once again. He hesitated, then, with one deep breath, hit "call."

It rung once.

Then it was answered by a silky, coy, cool voice.

 _"_ _Beloved?"_

He paused. "Talia."

There was a long silence before she answered. _"Why did you call?"_

"You know why."

 _"_ _Beloved…"_

"What do you want with them?"

 _"_ _What I want is… unimportant. Father has plans…"_

"Give them back. What do you want?" He repeated impatiently. He paused before forcing the next part out. "Whatever it is… I'll give it."

She took a shaky breath on the other end. _"Sorry, Beloved. He wants_ them _\- you have proven too… stubborn."_

"What?" He froze, no she couldn't mean what he heard… she couldn't…

 _"_ _Sorry, Beloved. I can promise their lives and safety… but not their fate. I… I apologize."_

Bruce's heart constricted. Talia had just _apologized_. She did that even less then he did. She never did that… she-

"BRUCE!"

The phone turned off with a click, disconnected from the other side and probably destroyed. He sighed wearily, standing up.

Wait a minute, that voice... without warning there were two people in front of him with dorky smiles and Santa hats. He nearly punched them into unconsciousness he was so annoyed.

"Heya Bats! So, we're all waiting for you and Diana at the party! Where're you? Oh, and you know this year you can bring all the kids to give Alf a break, after all you have the Christmas Eve Ball tomorrow night and he'll need a lot of energy to get Jason in a monkey suit, but I guess he could just make you do it but Dick could probably do it better but the two would probably plan some prank if you left them alone and-"

"Allen." He growled at the speedster, shutting him up.

"Yes, Bats…?"

"I, nor none of my children will attend tonight. Diana will probably stay here as well." Bruce silently cursed the fact that he'd somehow forgotten tonight was the League Christmas party, and that the next would be the Christmas Eve Ball. Right now he wouldn't mind attempting to get Jason to wear a suit. He just wanted him back.

Wally's eyes widened, thinking about the implications of Diana being at the manor. "Are you two…?"

"No." Bruce shut him off, sweeping back to the computer.

"Ok," Barry said warily, "Um, we just ran from DC and are kinda' hungry, so um, can we…?"

"Hurry." The Bat barked in response.

The two nodded appreciatively and ran upstairs, careful not to leave skid marks, last time they'd done that... well, Batman was scary. Alfred Pennyworth was a whole new level.

They found Alfred polishing a fork that was already so shiny that you could see into it like a mirror. The aging butler looked up and sighed. "Masters Bartholomew and Wallace, you need some nourishment, yes?"

"Ah, Alfie _please. BARRY._ And yes, thanks."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow but disappeared into the pantry, somehow emerging with ten ham sandwiches.

The two each took five, greedily thanking the man before engulfing them ravenously.

* * *

Wally was licking mustard of his pointer finger when the doorbell rang. He zipped to it, being the impulsive speedster he was, opening it to… what in the wide wide world…?!

Standing before him were eleven men, and on cue with the opening door began playing "The Twelve Days of Christmas…" on bagpipes.

Wally stared wide-eyed, failing to realize the small group that had formed behind him consisting of Diana Prince, Selina Kyle, Helena Bertinelli, Barbara Gordon, Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Barry Allen; all staring at the group of pipers.

When they finished, the foreman said in a thick accent: "Vwe have a note for Bruce Vwayne?"

Bruce roughly pushed the young adult speedster out of the way and nodded. "I am he."

The man smiled nicely, handing Bruce an envelope.

"Vwell, have a Vwery Merry Chreestmas!" he nodded cheerily, handing Alfred a business card and walking to a van with the rest of the pipers.

Wally turned to Bruce, and had a sudden thought as he registered all the faces... noticeably missing a good six: where were all the batkids?

Bruce's face hardened and he stormed away after retrieving the card from the vanilla envelope and reading it. This left Wally and Barry to exchange lost expressions before turning on the remaining figures of Helena and Babs, as the rest had rushed away as well.

"Ok… where are the Batkids and _what was that_?" Barry demanded.

* * *

"THE BATKIDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY RA'S!" Wally and Barry screamed, chaotically buzzing around the Hall, not only moving fast but speaking so.

Eventually, they'd all had enough and Hawkwoman hit Barry in the stomach gently (well…) wither her mace, sending him flying with a very loud "OOF!"

The League glared down at the felled speedster, who shivered slightly before standing up and clutching his gut. He opened his mouth to answer but a certain charismatic red-headed speedster was suddenly in front of him, answering instead: "RA'S TOOK THE BATKIDS!"

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Came a cacophony of very enraged shouts.

See, the Batkids were a very important piece to the League… what really made them a family. After all, since the very beginning days of the League at least one little ball of mischievous sunshine was bouncing around the Watchtower. There were old members, men, women, sibling-like relations, but in the end the Batkids were not only the Bat's babies, but the League's.

Ra's would be feeling much pain.

* * *

Bruce, blissfully unaware that half the League would soon be screaming at him, stared angrily at the cheery Christmas card in his hands. The message, however, was most definitely _not_ cheery.

In fact, it broke Bruce's heart. What was going on with his son? In slightly messy, but loopy and brisk cursive, or in other words, in Dick's handwriting were two horrible, horrible words.

 _Sorry, Tati._

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun!**

 **Much has been revealed in this chapter but much more has yet to be!**

 **After all, Dick (might) obviously doesn't want to be doing this (probably)!**

 **SOO...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I have a horrible headache and i still wrote this- for YOU. So please, take a pause and leave some post-holiday love?**

 **Happy New Years! (is tonight like New Years Eve Eve? Eh... probby not. Whatever.)**

 _ **~Universe**_


	13. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

_**I own this much: ...**_

* * *

Dick pressed his face into the pillow of his new room. It was much nicer, more of a bedroom, but still under lock and key.

He turned onto his back. His eyes traced the swirls in the canopy as the confused teenager tried to understand. He didn't know what to do.

Bruce Wayne was his dad.

Selina Kyle was like his mom.

But Talia al Ghul… despite being a demon, she had been the one, the one who looked him in his eyes, a little seven year old, and told him he'd be ok, she'd protect him. She had been the one who had held him for hours, the one who had been there. The one who had brought him out of the pit of misery that was depression, repeatedly watching the crash, the crack, the crash, the crack, the blood, the snap. She'd been the one. She'd wiped the tears of his cheeks, cupped his face in her hands, and vowed that she would always be there.

She was his second mother.

But had she ever meant anything? Was any of it real? For years, he'd tried to just forget about her, but how could one forget the woman who'd ripped the dagger out of his hands and crushed his little ones in her larger, eyes lighting with fury as blood from long, thin lines trailed onto her fingers? Who had held his eyes captive, telling him that was not ok? Not the right way, the woman who taught him some of his, admittedly, more lethal moves, moving with the speed and precision of a snake, with the grace of a hawk, the flexibility of a cat? How could he forget her?

She'd always been stuck in his head, through the formation of the Team, through the adoption of each of his siblings… he couldn't.

But now, she was back. He was hers now. But… what about Bruce? Two polar opposites, he had nowhere to go, confusion ate at his mind, his blue eyes lost in the wonders of a wakeful dreamland. He was lost. He was confused. He was scared.

But whose was he?

Bruce's?

Talia's?

Selina's?

Mary's?

John's?

Diana's?

Whose was he?

* * *

The whole League (who knew the bat's secret identities) were now mulling around Wayne Manor. Barbara had once again convinced all the women to do a braid chain, and there was now enough to make it into a full circle.

Most the men were either in the Batcave searching for clues, or brooding angrily. Let's just say, the Bat did not appreciate everyone at his home, especially the big blue boy-scout.

He was ignoring everyone and the noise- something at which he was surprisingly good, it's all accredited to some of the things the kids got into- mainly Jason and Dick, but still.

He cursed, once again remembering that tonight was the Wayne Christmas Eve Ball. Today was Christmas Eve, and yet… his kids were gone.

* * *

Most of the League had been cleared out. The Arrows remained, being rich they wouldn't be weird to have at the party. Reporter Clark Kent was there. Most everyone else was gone.

Bruce stared for a good twenty minutes at the other blue ties, four to be exact. They matched his, but were smaller. They were the boys'. His heart felt heavier looking at the two little dresses, Steph insisted she and her little sister be matching, and thus the two dresses were made to brush their heels, hitching at a high waist with a navy sash. Sheen covered each skirt softly, sprinkled with little white sparkly snowflakes. The top was pretty plain, a scoop-neck embroidered with more little white snowflakes, the sleeves stopping mid-forearm. But he knew they wouldn't be wearing them.

He blinked slowly, tightening his tie before turning somberly, and plastering probably one of the fakest "Brucie" smiles he had ever on. And that was saying something.

He slid into the ballroom, where guests were already appearing, laughing and smiling. Selina latched onto his arm, resting her head comfortingly against his bicep, sadly smiling up at him.

A security guard tapped his shoulder. Bruce turned. The man leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Bruce's eyes widened, and he dragged Selina outside where, sure enough, twelve men stood smiling proudly with an assortment of drums.

"Hello, you are Bruce Wayne?"  
"Yes."

"We are the Dodecagon, we were hired to play for the Christmas Eve Ball tonight?"

Bruce nodded pleasantly. "Of course, of course!" He ushered them in.

"Oh, and sir?"

The billionaire gave the man his attention.

"Someone asked us to give you this note, is that alright?"

"Yes." Bruce smiled politely as he took the slip from the man. As soon as his back was turned, it fell of his face, replaced by a cold glare. He took the servants' hall to the kitchen where he opened it.

It was not a note… but a _letter_.

 _Dearest_ Beloved _,_

 _I know you are angry and want your children back. I understand you can never love me again- that was official from the moment I decided to lie about Damien's miscarriage. Despite my higher nature, I have much anger and jealousy that you spend time with that cat._

 _However, revenge is not the reason we took them._

 _Instead,_ to _help you understand, it is because Ra's needs them. I have looked into their eyes, and seen their pain, I have seen your love for them and I would send them back if not for his wishes._

 _Father no longer wants you as his heir, as over more than a decade you have defied him endlessly and disrespectfully. He needs a new one, thus._

 _He has yet to decide which one he will chose, although I can assure you it will not be Damien, whom Father has disowned. I would not be surprised if we returned him to you, but we will not._

 _Tomorrow is Christmas, and although I do not understand your traditions I admit there is a special feeling that comes each year before the new_ _years._

 _I don't want you to_ base _your judgements on me wrongly, but I can promise you one thing: I will protect your children. I will not let them perish, although I cannot ensure their fate._

 _Remember always,_

 _Talia al Ghul~_

 _Where does Dick remember every time the lights go out?_

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide how to wrap it up. I decided it wouldn't be twelve chapters, but twelve days, but wonder still is known: will the Batkids be home for Christmas?**

 **Please, please, PLEASE review!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	14. Angel Tears

_**I own nothing.**_

 **Warnings:** very brief suggestion of rape (VERY BRIEF), mentions of past self-harm

* * *

Barry Allen was running.

He was always running… just not usually in Gotham chasing Batman's ex-girlfriend assassin-ninja.

And that's what he was doing.

And how she was outrunning the fastest person alive, he had no idea. Well, she was no person. She was a demon. And he was carrying a certain red-head.

Strangely, he wasn't carrying the _usual_ certain red-head, this one had big chocolate eyes and bat-ears. Wally was carrying Helena, and Barry was surprised that his sidekick- sorry, partner- had only screamed in pain a couple times. To give you an idea of why he was in pain, here's what he currently was saying:

"Roses are red and violets are blue, lava is hot and so are you!"

His answer came as: "Robin is red and Nightwing is blue, I beat the crap out of villains and will do the same to you!" coupled with a whack to the head.

They'd been on a treasure hunt almost all night. After Bruce got the letter, he'd read about a bajillion times before understanding what the last statement meant. Then he called the Speedsters. The two had come running (literally) and Bruce sent them to the fairground in which Dick's parents had been killed.

Bruce himself was staying behind with Terry and Selina to be base of operations whereas Barbara and Helena were, as said, piggybacking with the speedsters.

After arriving at the fairground, they'd found an envelope at the exact spot Dick's parents had crashed to the ground. Opening the envelope, the four had found the next note:

 _Sticks and Stones did break his Bones_

 _And Words did Ever Hurt him._

The girls, along with Bruce crackling over the com, had quickly surmised the Juvenile Detention Center in which Dick had been placed after his parents had been murdered. After all, sticks and stones had been thrown at him and poked him, and he had come to the Manor with more than a few broken bones. Not to mention the fact that it had taken years to stop the belief that he was worthless because of what people had told him. What really stopped him was when Jason came along, Jason who didn't care what people said, Jason who literally beat everyone up who crossed him or especially _his_ brother.

They found in Dick's old cell in his mattress another note that said:

 _In a Place so Big, with a Face so New_

 _All alone, except for You_

The first part had been easy enough to piece together: Wayne Manor. Second part took a little thought before Alfred wacked everyone upside the head (after hearing their dilemma) and had thrust them into the oldest's room, jabbing his finger at a very worn stuffed elephant, the only thing Dick had somehow been able to keep after being taken to Juvie. Bruce, Talia, and Alfred had all found him talking to the toy at some point when he was new.

The found inside the elephant's hat a roll of paper, which Bruce read aloud.

 _I've Never Here Before,_

 _"_ _Charity Case," "Circus Freak," "Gyp," They say and so much more…_

 _What does it mean? Why does it hurt?_

 _Why do they treat me as well as the dirt?_

They'd rushed to Gotham Prep, searching all over before finding a note underneath the playground, taped in a hidden way. Batgirl read this one shakily.

 _It hurt. It whirled. It was a chasm. It twirled._

 _It darkened, I couldn't see. How could I stop this turmoil in me?_

 _I want it to stop. I want to cease._

 _Only this blood, the lines that are straight, have chased away hate,_

 _And brought me this peace_

Barbara was crying, remembering the bandages around her little brother's/best friends wrists, sometimes red with blood. She looked up, remembering that fateful day in which they buried the knives, and Dick vowed never to do it again.

"I know where to go." she said simply.

She had almost reverently guided them into the forest behind Wayne Manor on her own two feet, slipping through the trees quietly. She led them to a teeny tiny waterfall, bubbling into a brook serenely. She knelt at the base of a tree, sweeping away the leaves and avoiding the spiky bramble.

She looked to the speedsters, whom where gone and back in seconds, delving into the earth with shovels. After a few minutes, they sat back with a sigh, Helena reaching into the hole and pulling out the box.

She brushed dirt off the clasps, opening the hickory case to reveal three beautiful daggers, still encrusted with blood. She bit back tears, reminding herself it was all in the past as her shaky fingers picked up the note. How they'd gotten it in was a mystery, but right now it didn't really matter.

She read the next note quietly, her lips moving in a mumble.

 _He was never there. Whenever I looked, I found thin air._

 _Spiral steps explained to me why, despite revealing his blank-faced lie_

"The Batcave." Helena closed the box, placing it in the hole where she carefully covered it up, patting dirt over the top. She jumped onto Wally's back, and he ran to the house and down to the Batcave where they found Bruce, Terry, and Selina. Barry and Barbara skidded to a stop beside them.

"It's in here somewhere." Helena handed Bruce the note. The searching went on quite some time, but they found it on a niche on the stairs that Dick used to hide in when he still fit. Bruce read the note this time.

 _I knew what he was doing. I knew I had to do it myself._

 _So a cape I made from his I found upon the highest shelf,_

 _I ran to inflict revenge but justice I served instead_

 _And thus I was born again, a hero in black, yellow and red._

They first searched the display case with his Robin costume. No dust had gathered despite being unused for quite some time thanks to the vacuum-sealed display case. When nothing was there, Bruce sent them back to the circus grounds where the Robin legacy had been born.

And that leads to what Barry was doing now, running back to where he was started to find in aggravation that someone had placed a new note in a box where they started.

* * *

Watching from the shadows, a teen in a black cloak with an electric blue symbol on it watched.

His masked eyes clenched. Tears leaked out, crystals snaking down his cheeks and leaving little round rings on the ground at his feet. He fell down to his knees as thunder crackled in the sky.

He'd always loved the rain. He faintly remembered so long ago, his mother holding him out in the falling waves, swinging him around as she danced across the top of a very tall fence, twisting, flipping, smiling, her lashes laced with the heavenly crystals. It had been two days before her death.

She'd fallen into a one-handed handstand, the other caressing his face. "Why?" she whispered, the skyward tears blurring the world.

He'd whispered back in absolute certainty. "The sky cries when angel tears are flowing, when God is sad, when one of His children has given up, given in."

"And," she bent into an arch, her thin frame angelic in itself. "When we realize the world is so much bigger than us. And the rainbow-"

"-Promisiuni, el este real, o mai bună atunci când există Mâine este atât de mult mai mult decât noi." He finished. _Promises, He is real, a better tommorrow when there is so much more than just us._

She smiled, nodding. She then twisted to a perfect spin. "Try it, my little Robin, my bird. My rainbow."

He had giggled, twirling into a double aerial and then a front flip. They twisted and flew, a Robin and an Angel, across the fence, not noticing and not caring that the rain grew so hard that even the criminals had run.

The two ran barefoot along the streets of the city, oblivious to the horror and decay that surrounded them in the city of Gotham, oblivious to the grounding sensation everyone else felt.

They stopped in front of a sobbing woman, holding her knees to her chest in the scant cover of the alley. Mary, a fitting name for the woman to be named after the mother of Christ, knelt in front of the woman, unwrapping her dirty arms from her torso, ripped clothing painfully apparent, and took off her jacket, handing it to the homeless girl, who looked surprised as Mary held her close.

She relaxed, sobbing into the chest of a perfect stranger… who didn't feel like a stranger. He moved forward, smiling lightly as he placed a tiny hand on her shoulder. She looked into the eyes of the boy, his blue irises pulling her into a state of wonder. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Robin." He'd answered.

"Are you an angel?"

He'd giggled with his mother. "I guess we are. Why are you hiding?" He asked innocently.

"It's raining." She whispered.

"I know." Robin had answered, pulling her to her feet.

"Will you dance for me?"

"You don't need to hide." The angel added.

"But its Gotham…" the woman sobbed, touching her chest where her clothes underneath her jacket were mutilated.

"I know. But there is good everywhere." Mary answered.

"No… there isn't."

"We're here."

"Come dance with us!" Robin cried, falling into a backflip. His bare feet splashed in the puddles of the street, his black hair sopping and glistening. Mary's own strawberry red hair flowed and flickered like fire as she joined her son in the dance.

The woman broke down, crying, her own tear's interlaced with the angels'. That's when she realized. The tears don't have to be for a broken, un-savable world. She let her tears go as she joined the duo in the dance, twisting and sliding, turning and bending. Merging with the angel tears, the heavenly tears.

Two days later Mary, the Angel to the Robin, had stopped flying. For once in the bird's life, the tears of the sky weren't dreams, but of falling. His Angel had lost her wings.

He heard every drop hit the ground, felt every cold, knife-like prick of the water. These weren't angel tears… this was cold wetness. Cold, useless wetness.

He had run, run to the farthest edge he could reach, where he fell, his tears mixing and blending. Suddenly, a warmth had surrounded the boy, two arms. He opened eyes, looking up to see long, black hair, silver eyes, and his mother's jacket.

"It's my turn to be your angel." The young woman had said.

The boy sniffed, cuddling closer, pain squeezing in his shut eyes. "Remember," she whispered, "It's bigger than just us. Tomorrow's a new day. There's always hope."

He'd never seen her again. Not in all his years. But now, as he straightened, he remembered. The sky was crying. Life is just a perspective, no one's ever really gone. He felt like he was suddenly crowded with friends and loved ones as he looked at the speedsters, Batgirl and Huntress.

Then, for the first time in years since Bruce had taken him in, he fell into a dirt-humble position, and plead. He prayed.

He needed to make this right.

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.**

 **And remember, there's always good, always hope.**

 _ **~Universe**_


	15. Shattering

**So... do people actually sue me if i say i own this?**

 **'Cause they darn stupid to believe I'd mean it.**

* * *

It all led to here.

Hint to hint to hint, they had followed Dick about his life and trials… and when they finally finished?

It led to here.

Where was here?

Oh… It was not good. Not good. NOT GOOD.

To make it worse? It was made obvious they had until Christmas, at midnight.

And it was ten. That was two hours. Only two hours.

Now, that was a horrible time limit if Dicky's hints were the end and led them to the base where they were hidden. Unfortunately… that was not the case, as this hint so malevolently put it. Basically… now they were… going through _Jason's_ life. And what did that mean? Stephanie was next. And after that? Tim, then Cass, then Dami…

They didn't have time! And this is why Wally was stressing. He was the fastest eighteen year old on Earth, second fastest person ever- so far, and with metas, that was saying something.

And yet, he didn't think he was fast enough.

He, his Uncle Barry, Barbara and that Huntress chic were all crowded in the little apartment in which Jason's story started, banging their heads into their hands hopelessly.

"We're never going to find them in time!" BG stressed, sliding her gloved hands across her silky smooth cowl.

Huntress banged her head into the wall, groaning as she let her arms hang limp. "We can't just give up." She muttered. "But how are we going to do it time? There's no way…"

"But there is a point." Barry snapped, hoping to knock the greener heroes out of their hopeless state. He'd felt it many times, the utter hopelessness, and he didn't need them to feel the same. Dick had taught him of hope, something about… angel tears?

Huntress sighed, still in her limp position against the wall. "There is a point… but not a way. There's no way."

"But we can't just give up!" Wally bit out, conflicted.

"No," Barbara's brow furrowed. "We can't… but how? What choice do we have?"

Wally heard his uncle sigh. He turning to face his previous mentor- after all, he wasn't his mentor _now_ as he was a responsible adult at the nice age of eighteen (yeah, right). "Uncle B," he licked his chapped lips, "I don't want to give up, but we have two hours to repeat a process that took two hours for the first part of six. I don't want to think it'll be impossible… but I just… there's no…"

"Way." A voice finished what Wally could not. The speedster's emerald eyes widened in shock as he spun to seek the source of the cheeky voice. Everyone had perked and stilled, as if scared of frightening a bird- or in particular, a robin.

* * *

The shadow watched everyone freeze at its voice, its own voices inside its head screaming and arguing as they contemplated what to say next, if anything at all.

 _"_ _You don't really want to do this."_

 _"_ _They'll make us kill!"_

 _"_ _All you ever wanted- right?"_

 _"_ _NO! I just wanted to know… peace!"_

 _"_ _Do what your heart is telling you!"_

 _"_ _What is my heart telling me?!"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be an assassin."_

 _"_ _I never want to kill."_

 _"_ _I love Bruce, and Alfred, and Selina, and Diana, and… I love Babs."_

 _"_ _But I love Talia. She… she stopped me from cutting, held me when I was sad, pulled me out of the pit…"_

 _"_ _What did Bruce do?"_

 _"_ _He… he adopted me."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm…"_

 _"_ _Who are you...?"_

 _"_ _I am…"_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _Tell me who you are!"_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU?!"_

 _"_ _Richard."_

 _"_ _My name is Richard."_

 _"_ _My name is Nightwing."_

 _"_ _My name is Robin."_

 _"_ _I have many names._ _"_

 _"_ _But in the end? Names are just letters curled into words; then sounds. I'm not a sound."_

 _"_ _Who are you, then!? Just SPIT. IT. OUT!"_

He hesitated, before resolution took stone-firm place in his mind. Who was he?

"A hero." And with that, the shadow materialized to the group, glowing, unblinking, unreadable. It looked around at them, from its uncle, to its best friend, to its older sister figure, to… Babs. And then, its knees buckled, and it collapsed into tears. Angel's Tears.

* * *

At first, Barbara felt horrified that the humorous, brittle cold voice of her brother/best friend would turn to attack her again.

What happened instead… Well, immediately she was across the room holding the sixteen year old tightly, tears squeezing out of her own clenched eyes.

He sobbed into her chest for what felt like hours, but to her she couldn't care less. He was the world as she held him, letting him break down and melt in her arms.

She rocked back and forth, humming the tune to a song, it was low and broken, soft and sad. She didn't even notice the other superheroes had knelt to give comfort, but not gotten close enough to interrupt the moment.

All she could feel was the weight in her arms as the boy she'd watch grow up in so many ways trembled and broke.

Dick didn't break.

He was always happy, always hopeful. You said "pointless," he said, "why not try?" You said "hopeless." And he said "The sun will rise." He was always ready for the challenge, always had such a positive outlook, always grateful.

Dick didn't break.

No matter what, he was always strong- never for himself, always for others. No one wanted to face the fact that like the most magnificent of trees, he seemed impervious to any attack, always bouncing back with, if anything, more drive than before. But like the greatest redwoods, or the weeping wonder of willows, or dancing birches, or the swaying pines, he was slowly beginning to rot from the inside. No one wanted to face the fact that behind the grins and quips that accompanied the previous Boy Wonder, there was sadness, and loneliness. A deep, unquenchable sadness.

No one wanted to face the fact that Dickie, the League's baby, wasn't always the ray of never-ending sunshine. Wasn't the hopeful little bundle of energy. Wasn't a slick pane of perfect, sparkling glass in which everything rolled off of and was brushed right away. No one wanted to realize it. So no one did.

Because Dick wasn't supposed to break.

And yet, here he was, breaking.

Maybe he was that glass, because right now? He was shattering.

* * *

 **This may seem like filler, but it's not. It's really not. It is imperative to the story, and just Dick in general. Because Dick... he suffers from the quiet sadness. I don't have it nearly as bad as he, but I know I give way to many fake smiles. We all wear a mask at times, some are more prominent, and some hide who we are. People say to be oneself, but sometimes, we don't even realize the mask is on our face.**

 **Please, you are wonderful, beautiful. No one is too far. I really love you all, and anyone who is willing to talk, you have found someone willing to listen. I haven't had the hardest life, but certainly not the easiest. I believe in you, and if you don't believe _me,_ just PM and you'll soon learn differently. Everyone has trials, and none are easy. But remember, you are not alone, and sometimes... sometimes you're allowed to shatter.**

 **Remember, on occasion the only way to fix a bone is to re-break it.**

 **Love you all, and until you PM me or the next chapter arrives, farewell, and God be with you.**

 _ **~Universe**_


	16. 45, 37 5

**Own? Nu-uh.**

* * *

After what felt like forever and never at the same time, Dick brought his masked eyes to Barbara's. Her teary, greenish-brown ones bubbled with crystalline tears as she smiled back softly.

He let out something that sounded half-sob half-laugh. "I-I guess this is why you don't have lenses." He touched the soaked mask covering the top half of his face.

Barbara knocked her forehead against his and tentatively raised her hand to the edge of the navy fabric. She hesitated, the tip of her finger sneaked barley under the edge, before pulling up the rest of the way to reveal two very sad, glowing electric blue eyes. The sheer color in them never ceased to amaze her.

"Dicky-bird." She whispered.

He sat between her knees, staring at her for a few minutes as she herself was lost in his eyes, not because she was in love or anything, but because they were really truly gorgeous.

He blinked, thick, long lashes closing and weaving together before once again revealing the blue they hid. His lips moved silently, and Barbara barely heard. "Forty-five thirty-seven point five."

He then slumped, his blue eyes open but unseeing.

"Is… he dead?" Wally asked oh so politely.

"No." Huntress growled. "He's in shock. We need to get him back to the Batcave."

Barry took a deep breath, everyone hearing it rattle through his lean frame. "But… how're we going to find the rest?"

"Forty-five, thirty-seven point five." Barbara said, her eyes widening in dawning understanding. " _Forty-five Thirty-seven!"_

"Uh… what's that supposed to mean?" Wally looked up from checking his friend's pulse- despite being told he was alive. He wasn't believing no Bat-chic.

"Coordinates!" Barbara exclaimed in answer.

"What?" Barry frowned.

"Latitude, Longitude. Forty-five. Thirty-seven point five." Barbara watched in satisfaction as everyone seemed to understand, stroking Dick's hair and cuddling him as if he were a puppy.

"So… forty-five degrees latitude, thirty-seven degrees longitude?" Huntress scowled, leaning back. "But what about north and east? We know it could be in one of four places- but we don't have the _time_ to go to four corners of the earth!"

"Come on, Hunty!" Barbara cried. She shook her head with a smile, pressing her com. "B-"

" _Sorry, BG, still not back from the party. It would be kind of suspicious if he disappeared all night. It's Catwoman. What do you need?_ " Selina's voice crackled back.

"We have some coordinates. Oh- and please prep a bed. He's in shock."

" _Who's in shock-?_ "

But Barbara had already hung up, turning to her group and picking up Dick, who was beginning to shake and tremble, bridal style. "Let's go."

* * *

Terry and Selina were taking shifts escaping from the party and helping the search. Bruce had been gone long enough- and, much to his chagrin, needed to stay at the ball.

When Selina had gotten the call, Terry had just been stumbling down the stairs, his face burning. Seriously, you'd think ladies would realize when someone had simply gotten too old to pinch their cheeks. Of course, Dick and Jason would insist that it should be their age, but when you got to twenty-six the line really needed to be drawn.

"Uh… what're you doing?" He stared at Selina, who instead of checking to make sure her hair and make-up was perfect, was busily setting up a med-bed.

"I don't know!"

"How do you not know what you're doing?

"They called, told me he's in shock, and they have coordinates."

"Huh?" Terry scowled, rubbing his cheeks. "Who?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

Just then their question was answered by a blur of red. It stumbled to a stop, and what it held may as well have been a bomb. Terry and Selina screamed. Hanging limply from the speedster's arms was a bundle in a cloak- one with black, black hair and shaking tremors.

"Dicky!" Selina cried, running to her surrogate son's side. She ripped him from Barry's hold, turning to Terry. "Help me, you idiot!"

"Oh, oh! Right!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a mini conference was being held around the stretcher. Bruce was glaring at everybody, and deniably had his hand clutching Dick's.

"That's all he said?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they're coordinates. What else?"

"It still leaves it open to possibilities." Terry pointed out.

"And we only have forty minutes!" Huntress put in her bit.

"Well, it's not all that hard." Barbara scoffed at their stupidity. "First of all, Dick always does Longitude before Latitude-"

"So it's really Thirty-seven point five, forty-five!" Wally exclaimed as if by revelation.

"Yes, Baywatch-"

"Hey! Arty calls me that!"

"Fitting." Huntress snorted.

Barbara shook her head. "No- one of points is on the _Arabian Peninsula!_ That means that there is where we probably need to go."

Bruce nodded slowly. "I'm coming with you. I need to save my kids."

"What about Dick-"

"Selina will stay with him. I have to get the others. I will go with Huntress, Batgirl, Black Bat, Kid Flash, and Flash to get the kids. Ok?"

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, but this was the closest they'd been to the kids, and they weren't letting that go. "Fine, then. Let's go."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Please Review**

 **Pieces are falling together, aren't they?**

 _ **~Universe**_


	17. Who I Am

**Own? O.o**

 **I have no idea what you're talking about.**

* * *

Talia knew her Beloved was coming.

She also knew that Ra's would not be happy about it.

However, both she and her father knew that forcing someone to be his heir was idiotic. It would never work.

Thus, Richard had chosen to be the heir to the Bat, not the Demon. And then, according to the agreement, the children would be returned. But only if the Bat could save them.

They hadn't made it particularly hard to enter the base, or even find it. They had the ninjas stay out of the way, so obviously, the Bat thought it was a trap.

"No trap." She said quietly, looking into the lenses that guarded his beautiful blue eyes.

Beloved sneered. "What's the catch."

"No catch." She sighed, continuing to stroke Tim's hair. The child had fallen asleep taking notes in Arabic. She'd been helping him figure it out, and thus he unknowingly was curled into her side. She knew that Beloved was fuming at her proximity to his son, but she didn't care. If this were the last time she could love someone, she would take it.

She would take it.

Batman growled. "Where are they… the rest?"

She tucked her brownish-auburn hair behind her ear sadly. "In Richard's room, waiting for his return."

"You won't get him back." Bruce spat.

"Not planning on it. But they don't know it." She looked at him one last time, her heart unnoticeably shattering.

He was the only man who had wanted more from her than kissing. He was the only man who had not been a _man_ , but a person to her. Wanting her and who she was. And she had to what her father told her.

Her life wasn't fair.

But when did that ever matter?

People saw her for who she was. Not what made her this way. Ever since she was but an infant, she had been ruthlessly trained. Hurt for being a hair from perfection. It had been drilled into her head that she was less than a person, she was the daughter of Ra's. Of course, _daughter_. Ra's was nearly seven hundred years old, in his mind women were still but items used to tie people, more specifically men, together.

She was no one.

No one loved her.

She always hurt.

Always.

 _A three year old bows, suppressing her trembles as a man stands above her with a sword, scowling down at her, her trails of auburn brown flowing over her shoulders and pooling on the ground in waves._

 _"_ _You are nothing. That was imperfect, do it again, aibnat shaytan." The man throws the sword an inch from her face._

 _She grabs it, and with a flip is jabbing it through the ribcage of her opponent mercilessly._ _Before the ninja has the chance to even realize he's dead, she's spun, her arm ripping it out of his chest and through the next man's neck like butter, coming down into the ground in which she uses it as a springboard to send her foot with deadly force into the third and last opponent's throat._

 _Her trainer tts, shaking his head in aggravation. "No." He says. "The third was to be felled using the sword_ and _your foot."_

 _He looms over the toddler, who is unable to yet refrain from shaking, whipping out a knife and grabbing her wrist. He makes a miniature slit. Hundreds already litter her tiny arm in precise white lines, one for every failure._ _He shoots his student one more glare. "Your father would be disappointed. And yet you LIVE to please him."_

"TALIA!"

The assassin snapped her head up to her Beloved sadly, pulling herself from memories. "Apologies. Through the door to my right, the second to the last door on the left."

Batman nodded, approaching her. "No." she said. Her past love began to growl before she stopped him. "He will be here when I return." She gestured to Timothy.

"How do I know that?"

"Because, Batman, this is the end."

Batman blinked in surprise. She… she hadn't called him that. Not for over fifteen years. What did she mean?

She raised her green eyes, eyes so much like their son, to his his. "Bruce, I love you. I always have, and I always will. But that is not to be. So get your children and leave."

Batman blinked, whisking out of the room. Talia looked down to the small child in her arms. Tim stirred, rubbing his beautiful blue eyes. "Tal…?"

"Hello, Timothy." She whispered.

Tim jumped as he felt something cold slide down his face. He looked to Talia. She was… crying. Sobbing. He blinked. He didn't know what to do. Talie felt surprised when she felt his small arms wrap around her torso. The demon's daughter smiled softly, letting him do so.

This was the end.

* * *

Jason was sitting on Dick's bed, waiting for the owner to return. He glared at Cass decisively, slowly but surely touching the wicked sharp point down. It bled out, staining it a crimson red.

Cass screamed in horror, her eyebrows drawing together in her distress.

"I. Win." Jason stated coldly.

Cass fell on the floor, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Steph snorted. She picked up the paper and snatched the red pen from Jason. "My turn." She said. "I get x's."

And so started another game of tic-tac-toe, or it would have if the door hadn't slammed open.

They all looked up, expecting to see Talia or Dick, but were surprised to find instead a shadowy black mass.

* * *

Dick felt cold. Really cold. He opened his eyes to the Batcave, its dim blueish lighting calming his nerves.

He sat up groggily. He was surprised to find himself in his PJs, long-sleeved white top and plaid blue pants. He shook his head, breathing deeply, attempting to retrieve his bearings.

That's when he realized. His eyes widened. BATCAVE?! What was he… oh, right. Right. His eyes widened even further, if that were possible. He jumped to his feet, fending off vertigo and rushed to the zeta platform without thought.

"Dick?!" Selina snatched his arm before he was able to jump through. The teenager twisted out of her grip, looking like a cornered animal. "Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go!" He screamed.

"Kitten!"

"LET ME GO!" he choked, turning it into a frantically hysterical sob. "Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go! Le'go!" he chanted in a scream.

"Di-!"

"LET ME GO!" he tore from her grasp, falling into the light of the platform. It immediately swallowed him, taking him who-knows-where.

Selina, furious with herself for not stopping him, flew to the console to see the coordinates and found herself horrified at where he'd gone.

37.5 east, 40 north.

* * *

 **Did I scare you with that part in which Jason wins tic-tac-toe? *Evil Smile***

 **ANYWAY... reviews sincerely and utterly appreciated.**

 **Thank you guys for being so forgiving, I mean, I dunno why but a ton of grammar mistakes happened and I don't know where they have been coming from throughout this fic. Sooo sorry. ):**

 _~Universe_


	18. Fire (Or Steph and Tim Dicuss Accents)

**NOPE. Nothing. Obsolete Ownership. Perfectly Not Mine. Everything.**

 **Notes:** I dunno why, but I kinda' had a more humorous approach on a good part of this one, although the end... not so much. Also, sorry it took so long. I would have had it up yesterday, but the darn computer shut off and didn't autosave like it's set to do every ten minutes. Sorry. Carry on.

* * *

Stephanie launched herself at the man in the batsuit along with her siblings.

He held her close with one arm, the other securely around Cass. Dami and Jason were in the hug to, but quickly pulled away. After all, they were "tough guys."

Bruce said nothing, instead standing up and pressing the com. "I found them. Move out."

He then turned back to his kids. "It's five minutes until Christmas. You should be asleep."

Stephanie laughed in relief, standing up. "Well it's kind of hard to do that right now."

Bruce gave the smallest inkling of a smile before turning around. "Let's go."

"WAIT!" Jason yelled dramatically, terror lacing his voice. "I'm hungry!"

Bruce gave him a pure look of "You have got to be kidding me."

Jason gave a unapologetic shrug before continuing to whine. "I just want a snack."

"You can get one on the Batjet." Bruce closed the matter, continuing out the door.

"But…! Fine." He relented broodily.

Stephanie smirked as she walked past her brother and through the door, ruffling his hair. He sent her a glare, attempting to place the blackish-red back into place- and failing.

The family began gliding down the hall, alert and ready. Their footsteps made no sound, and their breath held no tangible air. One wouldn't think that a group of children ages eight through fourteen could be so qui-

"FATHER."

Bruce sighed, turning to the stock-still eight year old. "Yes, Damien?"

"Did you get what I ordered for the Day of Christ… mas?"

"Christmas, Dami, just Christmas!" Stephanie corrected with a sigh, growing flabbergasted at how many times she had to do it. At least he wasn't calling it "The Mirthful Day of Chris" anymore.

"Not right now, Damien." Bruce growled, turning to continue.

Damien wrinkled his nose, his green eyes flashing in defiance. "Did you?"

"You spoiled bra- OW! MOTHER-F-" Jason began to scream, luckily though, Stephanie had the forethought to interrupt him just on time.

"JAY-!"

"-UREAKING TABATHA! MAH FOOT! It's bleeding again! Oh, shi-tzu puppies!"

Cass was the first to react, and with two swift moves had Jason leaning against the wall and Bruce's roll of bandages in her hand. She carefully unwrapped Jason's foot, ignoring the whimpers and yelps of protest.

What was revealed was a truly squeamish sight to behold. The whole foot was caked in scabs and a yellowish crust attempting to keep the red from spreading, and failing obviously by the stained bandages and puddle growing beneath it. "What the he…" Bruce trailed off, remembering Rule #3.

He knelt by his son, who now looked slightly abashed, and carefully held the ankle in his hand. "What happened?" he growled, reaching his other hand to his belt to retrieve some disinfectant.

"Weelll…" Jason rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to twitch his appendage. "See… no need to worry 'cause Tal got the doctors to look at us and they found that we'd make a full recovery, but they had to give Cass some special crap because she was in it so long, they would have to give some to Dicky but he had his hands to use to-"

"To _what_?" Bruce interrupted his rambling, impatient.

"Huh, funny story, see…" his face darkened like he'd just traded personalities. "Et's ot noe of yarl fricking minds-dale."

Stephanie face-palmed, understanding what he said perfectly from her time in Gotham Slums. Apparently Bruce did too, as he growled, locking eyes with Jason and hissing in an only slightly fake-sounding accent: "Ets gotta, I think yuk'd mind nicer as I's tupper than you're frick's joints. In the morning glor fesser."

Damien scowled in confusion, and Cass simply shook it off. She never understood what anybody said. The demon-child, however, would not go ignored. "What are you speaking of?"

Both Bruce and Jason continued to ignore him, so Steph decided to help. She leaned over and whispered in his ear carefully, trying to not interrupt her brother and father's standoff. "It's the Lower Gotham accent, in all its glory. Jason told Bruce he wouldn't tell him anything and it's none of his business, and Bruce told Jason that he was his father and it was his business. Oh, and Jay's gotta' fess up quick."

Damien blinked, making an absolutely perplexed face. It was almost comical to see it on the usually stormy child. "Why did they not just communicate that as they always do?"

"Because," Stephanie whispered back, "It's kinda' like Jay's native tongue… except he kept in mind no swearing or this would be a _very_ colorful room right now."

"So it is like unto how Grayson begins to speak Romany when attempting to share something personal or important?"

"Yeah… pretty much. Wait how did you not notice this until now?"

"Tt. I have no need to pay attention to such imbecilic behavior."

"Aaaaw!" Stephanie snickered. "You're starting to care about Jay-bird!"

"Tt. No such thing."

"Stephanie, go find Tim. He was…" Bruce began out of the corner of his mouth, still completely focused on the teenager in front of him.

"I know where he is. Cass, come with me." Stephanie grinned evilly, leaning over to whisper one last thing in Dami's ear. "I'll just leave you to study the Gotham Tongue."

Then she was off, not even needing to look back to know his glare was attempting to burn her alive.

* * *

After they left, Cass turned and slightly raised an eyebrow at her sister, who ignored it- instead opting to muse about something or other.

"It's interesting, the difference between Lower Gotham and Upper Gotham accents. They have the same base root and wayward go, but lower has a thicker, darker feel while upper has an almost sing-song sound. For example, listen the way I'm talking right now. If I turn to..."

Cass grabbed her elbow, pulling her into a wall crevice as a group of Shadows ran past. She turned to her sister and rolled her eyes. "Thain't goeng pull shiz-horse dun."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "You can speak Lower Gotham-y?"

Cass shrugged. "Yeh. As much as a rose duhr float."

"Hmm… interesting. You pronounce 'rose' 'ross' like upper-Gothamites while I pronounce it 'roz' like lower-Gothamites."

"Matter?" Cass quizzically raised an eyebrow, leading her sister down the hall once again.

"Not really, I just find it interesting. See, Cassy dear, Gotham is generally separated into two parts. Upper, or High-class, and Lower, or low-class. However, despite this, there _is_ a minimal _middle_ -class. They have the medium between the two accents."

"Why America?" She asked, only slightly interested and attempting to inquire why most of America did not have such defined voice tones.

"Because, Gotham is in Jersey. Jersey itself has a strong accent, but then you add in Gotham, a relatively secluded and slightly even in-bred population in one of the oldest cities in America. Then you add rich history and strange customs, even local folklore such as Solomon Grundy, who turned out to be real but that's not the point, and we also have our own-"

"Mafia base. Strong one to, in fact we have a couple. The gangs are rich to, and adding all this together-"

"Not to mention the Court of Owls-"

"We have Gotham Accents!" Tim concluded with a huge smile.

"Yes!" Stephanie gave her brother a high five, beaming along with him.

A loud smack echoed throughout the hall, and both Tim and Stephanie turned to shush Cass, who looked like she'd decided to brand her forehead with her hand. She pointed at Tim, sighing and walking back in the direction of Bruce, Jason and Damien, shrugging and looking heavenward as if saying "These are such idiots. Kill me now, Oh Great One."

"Wait! Cass, we have to- ooooooh." Stephanie called before she realized what just happened with a blush. "Find Tim. Heh heh. We're coming."

"Where are we going?" Tim frowned, nevertheless following her out.

"Back to B."

"B…? Wait, he's _here_?"

"Yup! We'll be home for Christmas! And not only in your dreams!" She teased.

Tim sniffed in indignation, holding his notebook closer to his chest before sobering up again. "Oh."

"'Oh''? What's wrong?

"N… nothing."

She raised an eyebrow.

He met her eyes before quickly looking away again. He looked back, then away. "It's just… what if… what if… leaving."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just are… are we sure?"

"Sure we…?"

"Want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Want to, you know, with Bruce?"

"Uh-uh. What?"

Tim sighed. "You are so difficult sometimes!"

"Yeah, well, I try my best. I could make this worse and speak in the Lower Gotham accent…?"

"Argh! No! Just… just never mind. It's nothing."

"Effu wanna wordset."

"GAH!"

* * *

"It's a whole new world… a whole new world I haven't seen…" Helena sung quietly, leaning against the Batjet in which Barbara had flown.

Despite her apparent disinterest in what was going on, her senses were actually perked and waiting.

 _"We're out."_

And that's what she was waiting for.

 _"And I need a snack."_

 _That_ she was _not_ \- actually, she was expecting that, but not from this particular voice.

"JASON?!" She shrieked.

 _"No. It's Cleopatra,"_ There was a faint fizz in the background. _"GEEZ! I get it, Steph! Fine then… I'm… uh, Aladdin, yeah that's Arabian, right?"_ Pause. _"Well it's not like I'm going to be Jasmine-"_ Another pause. _"Well I COULD be the genie. After all- no wait, I am JAVAR! That's his name, right…?"_ Pause. _"NO, BRUCE! You_ cannot _have your com back- no no no no non no- BTW, that's 'no' in like six different languages- no! MY communicator! I just wanna' snack! Oh no, you did NOT go there! You will NOT compare me to Wally! NEVAH! Ow… my foot is bleeding again… shih tzu puppies… It's all YOUR fault…"_

"MINE?!" Helena yelled.

 _"No, no,_ DAMIEN'S. _I can never forgive thou, child of the nether… yes you're from the nether… no not me, I'm from the- uh, actually, what's the opposite of nether? I need Dick, he always knows how to mess with prefixes… ha ha! I've got it! I am from the_ ether _!"_

"You do realize ether is a drug, right?" Huntress sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _"DEMON WITCHES! They said that the same time! THROW THEM IN THE RIVER! If they can swim- ANNIALATE THEM! Oh, and is the drug_ illegal _?"_

"Jason!"

 _"Demon-Child is with me, I can tell! How about Count Dracula over here?"_ Pause. _"Would you rather burn them ALIVE? Wait- NO! You may not have- oooooh, shiny… gimme gimme gimeeeeeee- ah! Mah foot! Cass! What did I tell you about unwrapping it_ carefully _?! Wait, no-!"_

 _"Huntress. We should reach the jet in five minutes top. I see the Flash, I'll have him begin to send the kids your way."_

"Copied." She sighed in relief. This was almost over.

* * *

Barry set Stephanie down, and within seconds was gone and back again with Cass, then Tim. He went as fast as meta-humanly possible with Damien, and was gone faster than that after putting him down in fear for his life.

Bruce had finished re-wrapping Jason's foot (the kid really needed to stop being so tough on it), so Barry picked him up bridal-style despite his protests and soon deposited the teen in Huntress' waiting arms, where he groaned in annoyance but made no move to get away, huffing and crossly folding his arms.

Flash ran back to Batman, who sent him a glare that very clearly said: "If I am dying you are not allowed to carry me." Before melting into the shadows of the night.

Barry sighed, checking his watch. Yes, he had a watch, it was one he got at Walmart for twenty dollars. It was eight thirty Christmas _night_ in Saudi Arabia, but back home it was barely Christmas at all.

There was a quick flash and Wally appeared, his face red. "I got lost." He muttered as an excuse.

Barry rolled his eyes, and the two ran together to the jet where the rest were waiting.

Jason was attempting to stay awake, now securely held in his father's arms. The rest were sitting on the sand, Stephanie pouring sand on Cass's hair and Cass ignoring it to thread her fingers through the golden grains.

Wally held back a laugh, strutting up to Jason and waking him up from his nearly-catnap with a bop on the nose. "You want your Queen, kitten?" he teased.

Jason growled and threw a Batarang at him, hitting him on the nose with the blunt side and making Wally double over with a bloody nose.

"What was that for?!"

Jason just yawned- rather like a kitten.

"Did you know female bats are called bobbettes?" Tim piped up randomly.

Wally paused a moment, turning to the tween. "And… what are males called?"

Tim pursed his lips, eyes darting to Bruce and back. "Bats."

"Come on, dude! What're they called?!"

"GAWK!" Jason suddenly cried, finding himself crashing to the ground. "Ow…." He groaned. "What was that for?!"

But Bruce didn't answer, running away from them top-speed. "What's he doing?" Huntress asked, batting Stephanie's hand away as the blond tried to pour sand down her boot. Then her eyes widened. "Oh s- crap."

"I say shih tzu puppies." Jason offered.

Huntress growled, shaking her head. "No! Look at what he's running towards-"

But she was interrupted, not by a voice, but by fire.

* * *

Dick fell out of the light, gasping and holding back tears as he saw the base rising out of the dull brown landscape. He limped into a run, ignoring the pain flaring in his feet. Sure, he'd fought Babs and Ena on them, but he'd taken special meds and had them wrapped all special-like. Now, they only had the faintest remnants of bandages, both on his hands and feet.

His sight was tunneled, all focus set on the shape looming in the night air out of the endless expanse of brown. It felt like a bad dream, no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't go faster. It was if he had no traction, at least it felt like it.

And then it happened, everything just exploded in his face- literally.

"TALIA!" He screamed.

He didn't even realize when to hands pushed him down, and a cool darkness covered him, shielding him from the rest of the explosion and the fire that followed after. He didn't notice. All he could see was the thirsty flames.

He shook his head violently, screaming and crying. He wasn't thinking straight, and that's about all he knew until it began to clear, aided by a painful prick in the arm.

He continued to shake and cry, his breathing coming clipped and fast, not providing despite their best efforts enough oxygen. "Talia…" he whimpered, watching the building burn.

He faintly knew that someone carried him into something and sat down with their arms firmly comforting him, instead the whole time his eyes never left the fire.

Talia's fire.

* * *

 **There we go people. I'd like to point out that incidentally this is my twelfth story on FF... yeah.**

 **After this there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. Oooh... I'm so close.**

And hey, A Small Voice, now you understand! (if you couldn't put it together (: )

 **PLEASES, check out this story by CrazyisCreaticeWriting called Something to Die For. I found it interesting (but one of my favorites EVER is The Medium Between by A Small Voice ^ ;P)**

 **LAST: Please review, it will make me very very happy and ever so grateful, they light up my day**

 **Thank you to all you wonderful readers who stuck with me through the story! Thank you!**

 ** _~Universe_ **


	19. Christmas Part I

**I do not own**

 **Note:** I tried my best with all customs and terms, please forgive if I got something wrong

* * *

The clock chimed quietly through the manor, echoing through the halls and corridors, echoing two thirty in the morning.

No one heard it however, it being a normal occurrence to the point where they no longer even realized it was there.

But to Dick, it was a beautiful sound, as it woke him up. It had never done so before, but he wasn't one to stress over details when it saved him from a nightmare.

He sighed, leaning against the headboard and pushing his hair against his forehead, wiping away the sweat. His attention was brought to his bedside clock.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

He looked at it, his expression screaming at the inanimate object: "Would you just _shut up?!"_

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

To his ears it sounded sassy. He groaned, dragging his hand down his face. Hot tears slid down his cheeks and he cursed silently when he realized his hand had begun bleeding again. He pulled himself to his feet. He walked into his bathroom, faintly remembering years ago when the opposite door hadn't seemed to even exist.

He remembered the first time he realized someone would be using it. Jason, the kid had had a heart of steel, a furious anger… but Dick hadn't cared. At first Jason had scared him, but he didn't let that get in his way.

And then, that day. In this bathroom, Jason had found blood everywhere- he had gotten so mad. He'd forced the door down, punched straight through it with his nine year old fists to find Dick still wrapping the bandages around his chest.

Dick smiled at the memory, how Jason had asked one thing: "Who?" Dick had replied: "…Joker…" and Jason was gone.

He had felt so guilty back then that Jason had snuck out, but was surprised to hear that the ex-gang kid had had more than punches in him and had the intelligence to not only steal an old fashioned Robin-belt that had no DNA sensors to shock him, but turn on the emergency tracking unit in order to have Bruce as back up. That's one of the reasons their father had finally relented to train him.

Dick shook the memory away, letting his eyes linger on the door for a moment before unwrapping his scabbed hand and applying some cream. He wrapped it back up carefully again, and was about to head back to bed when the door creaked open.

"Dick…?" Jason's eyes were squinted against the bathroom light, one hand on the doorframe. His hair was a mess, sticking everywhere, and his pajamas happened to be a pair of red fleece pants with candy canes on them and one of Bruce's old shirts with the caption: "My Hero's Faster than Flash, Stronger Than Superman, Smarter than Green Lantern, and Hotter than Hawkman, He's My Dad. Batman." The Batman part had expertly been cropped in with the help of Iris- she was pretty good at that sort of thing. The shirt was cheesy, but that's why Steph got it for Bruce.

"Yah?"

"What're you doing up?"

"My… hand…"

"Why are you _really_ up?" He demanded, yawning.

Dick smirked lightly, ruffling his brother's hair- even though Jason was almost as tall as him.

"Doesn't matter. You should be asleep."

"And you shouldn't?"

Dick snorted. "Got me there."

"Dick?"

"Huh?" the ebony answered as he knelt and replaced the roll of bandages in the cupboard.

"You wanna' sleep with me?"

Dick paused, still crouching. He slowly squinted up at his brother. "Bruce's bed is bigger." He said in answer.

Jason grinned, still tiredly, and nodded. "I'ma get Aster."

"Asterous."

"Shuddup."

"I'll get Shivers." Dick smirked, standing up himself. Every batkid had a stuffed animal, all of them huge and bought at the first amusement/zoo/aquarium they visited with their new family. Dick had a two foot polar bear named Shivers, and Jason had a two (three if you include the tail) foot tiger named Aster- after the flower. Poor Jason had no idea what his brother would do to the word at the time.

"Ok." Jason slipped into his room. Dick limped to his own and grabbed his bear, not caring if sixteen was supposedly "too old" for it, and it was hush hush, but Bruce had one too- he'd gotten a black leopard.

Dick waited outside his Father's door for Jason, who limped out a few minutes later. Dick opened the door slightly, peeking shyly in. He hesitated, not wanting to interrupt… he was sixteen, he didn't need to sleep with his dad any-

"Dick?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I need you."

Dick opened the door the rest the way, limping a couple feet in before pausing and thrusting himself in the air the rest of the way, falling onto the bed and into Bruce's arms, where he shook and cried.

He missed Talia… he hated to admit it, but he did, and he wanted her back, he didn't want her dead. He didn't ever. But now she… she was.

He sobbed, he didn't notice Jason crawl on the bed as well, his mind enveloped in pain as he remembered her… his second mother.

* * *

 **Stupidbreaklineglitchthaticannotfigureoutforgiveifsomethingstupidhappensgah**

Damien felt cold.

Not the normal cold of a Gotham winter night… but a numbing emotional cold.

His _mother_ was _dead_.

Part of him was like: "Finally!"

But the other… was ready to fall into a million pieces.

He flinched in his bed, violently turning over and hiding his face in his warm pillow. It smelled so lonely… like him, and that's all… he was so lonely and… his mom was _dead_. It wasn't fair, wasn't right.

But life wasn't ever fair, at least not for him.

His mind paused in its train of thought.

No, it wasn't fair, it was _better_.

His first five years may have forever effected who he was, but after those years of pain… he'd been given a home where he wasn't _forced_ to train. But most of all, he'd been given Dick.

Dick was just so… patient and nice to him. And he never got angry. Not with him. Not even when he'd attacked him and tried to kill him, that was all forgiven lost to the past.

Damien stood. Hopefully Dick would never see him for the monster he was… but then he remembered something his brother had told him: _"Damien, who you were was horrible. But you_ aren't _who you_ were _, you're who you_ are _. And who are you? It doesn't matter, but one thing I know is you are my brother, nothing could change that. You could be as crazy as Joker, as ugly as Killer Croc, as evil as Ra's… and I'd still love you. Because you are_ Damien _. I need no other reason.'_

That had been right after Damien had betrayed them… Dick had told him that. Not once did he even aim a kick at Damien during the whole battle, only love was shown. Even as Damien towered over him with a sword, ready to end him, it never wavered.

He'd said three words before Damien stabbed him: "I forgive you."

Or supposed to, the sword point had planted inches from Dick… his brother.

And now, after years of mistakes and shames… Dick still loved him. And Talia was gone. Dick would surely let Damien… no, Damien was stronger than this. He needn't his brother to go to bed. He decided to just check on him to ensure the safety of the teen he secretly respected, and definitely _not_ to reassure himself. Al Gh- no, Waynes needed no _reassurance_.

He slipped down the hall, and panicked when Dick was not in his room. He then noticed Jason's door was wide open. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he peeked in his other brother's room, and noted the distinct lack of Aster.

He licked his lips, jumping slightly when Hufflepuff jumped out of the darkness at him. Damien glared at his white cat a moment, but stroked her head as he ventured to his Father's room.

He thumbed the door open to find Dick, Jason, and Father in a hug on the bed. He was about to depart when the door swung open, surprisingly opened on his side by Stephanie and Tim, both bolting in the room and onto the bed, sobbing about nightmares. Standing in the doorway, light shining like a spotlight on him, Damien had no choice but to join his family.

Father smiled at him while rocking Grayson, the teen sobbing in his father's cradling arms. Damien frowned at the weakness, refusing to admit the tear slowly inching down his own face. He climbed on the bed, sitting against the backboard, and rather firmly demanded Grayson as if he were a blanket.

Damien cradled his older brother in his arms as Bruce wrapped his arm around his youngest's shoulder on the left and Jason's on the right. Stephanie found herself pressed against Jason's side, and Tim was between Bruce's legs, head resting on his father's stomach.

Cass, thanks to her bat-sense, had been woken and crawled in, cuddling between Dick's body and Bruce's leg.

Damien saw his father smile, if sadly, as Grayson continued to cry. Damien had tears on his cheeks, but he kept himself in check.

Eventually, the sound of Dick's sobs drifted off, as he had literally cried himself to sleep. Damien forgave the weakness. After all, not only was this the second time Dick lost one of his parents, but everything was being let out… and Grayson had the problem of a seeing the world through a lens. A lens that had two settings: optimist, and self-hater.

Damien closed his eyes and sighed, letting himself drift off. He had a family, and that's all that mattered.

All that really mattered.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Tim was bouncing around. Jason shot up, jostling Stephanie. Damien's eyes opened slowly in a controlled fashion. Grayson was still out, in an abnormally deep sleep. He would usually be awoken if you breathed in the room at all.

Cass mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She turned to Dick beside her, smiling and shaking him awake. It took a minute, but he opened his eyes. "Christmas!" she said simply, her eyes twinkling to match her smile.

Dick sniffed, yawning and sitting up, his eyes still sad. "I know." He whispered.

"I'll take Dick downstairs and wake up Bruce, you guys go get the rest of the family." Jason instructed. Damien hesitated a moment before standing up.

After they'd left, Jason did what he knew would wake Bruce up fastest. He stood up, walking down the hall a bit before taking a deep breath and screaming: "DAD! HEELP!"

Within seconds, Bruce was in his room, fists raised in a fighting stance. He paused in confusion.

"Morning." Jason saluted with a grin. "It's Christmas."

Bruce glared at him for a moment and Jason decided to play his card in order to escape a scolding. "But Dick's acting like a dejected puppy, so you better get him. I doubt he'll protest to being carried right now."

He knew he'd won the second he'd combined "Dick" and "dejected" in a sentence- but adding the puppy was like icing on the already perfect cake.

Bruce was gone, grumbling, but seconds later, he'd thrown on a shirt and was carrying Dick down the hall. Sure enough, Dick had his "dejected puppy" look that no one with even the beginnings of an inkling of a heart could say no to.

Jason walked at their heels as they made their way downstairs, and into the den where a Christmas tree towered. All the batkids were giddily sitting where their big gifts had been left unwrapped, eyes locked on their stockings. The second Bruce stepped in the room, they were off to the hearth and back, digging through the socks as if the answer to all the world's questions lay at the bottom.

Dick sadly sat by Bruce, his legs over his father and beautiful blues staring off into the nowhere of infinity. Jason, being a good brother, grabbed Dick's stocking while he retrieved his own. He plopped down by Bruce and handed his Father the stalking with Dick's name before moving on to dig into his own- which was filled with the normal yearly stuff: peanut M&Ms, an orange, a small stuffed animal, a pack of nice pens, and this year an MP3 player- connected, to his joy, to the Batwave.

Bruce, beside him, tried to prompt his eldest to look through his, but Dick merely glanced at it before resting his forehead back against Bruce's shoulder. Stephanie squealed happily, holding up a doll she'd found in her stocking. Cass simply smiled as she stroked her girl's long hair.

Damien was trying out his watercolor pencils on a piece a paper he'd found. Barbara was at home with her father, but Selina was present and admiring the porcelain cat statue she'd found in her stocking, Helena sitting next to her and admiring a pen she'd received. It was a _really_ nice pen.

Terry was eating his king-sized Twix bar while fiddling with his new i-watch. Alfred had been surprised to find someone had hung up a stocking for him, and even more surprised to find it filled with imported chocolates and a book on rose breeding.

Bruce was ignoring his stocking for the time being in favor of convincing Dick to look through his. "Come on, Dick. Don't act like a three year old."

Dick just made a "mip" sound and hid his face further. Bruce was mourning Talia's death as well, but he knew it probably hit Dick and Damien hardest. Damien had actually cried the night before, if that's not enough to convince you also was being snappier than usual for "the Day of Mirthful Chris."

Bruce pulled a robin Ty stuffed animal out. "Look, it's your favorite animal."

Dick glanced at it, dully uninterested.

"Dicky! You love chocolate!" Stephanie limped over. Most the batkids got over post traumatic stress quick- they kinda' had to. But the previous dilemma had been much too close to home for Dick, pressing his buttons in a millions ways. And the way it ended…? No one was happy about it, but the whole family knew it was killing their resident optimist.

"Mm hmm! Mm hmm!" Cass nodded her head, pulling out a Reeses Christmas tree and waving it out in front of him. He ignored it, so she grabbed his face, pulled open his jaw, and stuffed it in. He chewed it slowly, smiling without meaning it at his sister.

The ten year old sat on his lap, frowning sadly. Steph shook her head, grabbing Tim's wrist and sitting beneath the tree, where the two began sorting the gifts by name. As tradition went, Damien opened his first.

He was pleased to find a canvas nearly as tall as himself. Cass went next, opening her gift from Dick. She gasped in happiness. It was Dick's Nightwing hoodie, and she had a thing for stealing it and wearing it as a dress everywhere she went, so she was overjoyed it now belonged to her.

Tim opened his next, his was from Selina. It was a kitten, albino with lilac eyes. Bruce groaned and Alfred sighed, but Tim excitedly named the cat Caelum (kai-lume), the Latin word for Heaven. _Why_ you'll have to ask him.

Stephanie, buzzing with excitement, opened her gift from Terry. Her jaw went slack before she launched at him with a hug. He'd given her a native French China doll. Brownish-blond curled framed the delicate porcelain face, and fringes upon fringes of lace layered over in a fancy pastel dress and bonnet. Her sky-blue eyes were framed with curling blond lashes, and her pink cheeks stood stark against the pales skin. Stephanie had been gushing on and on about them all year.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled, patting her head. "You better be. Those things are collector and expensive- I spent two hundred dollars on it!"

Stephanie just smiled broader. "What are world-traveling brothers for?" she snickered.

"Wow, now I just feel insufficient." Helena snorted. "I got my gifts from Target-"

"HEY! We're boycotting Target, remember?"

"Huh?" Helena raised an eyebrow at Steph in confusion.

"Their combination thing of bathrooms- I wouldn't go in a bathroom with boys ever!" Stephanie announced, disgusted from her position on Terry's lap.

"But it was good, helping accept trans-"

"Yeah, they're fine. But the people who just go in to _see_ are not." Tim clarified.

Helena hesitated. Before sending a playful glare at Steph. "Now I _really_ feel insufficient."

Stephanie giggled, hugging Terry one more time before returning to almost reverently stroking the doll's hair.

"Oh- I'm next! Let's see what Target has to offer me!" Jason cracked his knuckles with a grin. He searched through the pile to find the one from his big sister figure. He tore it open, grinning with what he found inside. It was a book, "101 Guns." He flipped through a couple of the glossy pages before smiling at Helena. "Thank you!"

"Yup."

It was now Dick's turn. He dully lifted his head with a sigh pointed to a random gift. Terry grinned, gently pushing Tim out of the way so he could grab it and hand it to Dick. "This one's from me." He smiled.

With shaky hands and still cuddled against Bruce, Dick peeled back the paper. He froze and his eyes widened, and widened and widened. He took a deep breath, gaze unwavering.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get that." Terry said as Dick coughed a sob. Tears once again made their way down his face. He reached out with his free hand, gently running his finger along the gift. The rest of the kids anxiously waited to see what it was as he pulled back the rest of the paper.

In his hand was a doll, now Dick wasn't one for dolls per say, but what it was _of_ that made it so special. Curious, Jason asked in a near-whisper: "What is it?"

Dick just moved his jaw soundlessly like a fish, so Terry spoke for him. "That, my dear siblings, is a traditional Roma doll. But she's extra special. See, this doll was made by a certain Romany… Mrs. Grayson, John's great-grandmother. After John married Mary, the doll was given to Mary as a marriage gift. When… they died, most the stuff was tossed or donated as Dicky wasn't taking anything to Juvie. Somehow, one of the Grayson's family friends stole it from the social workers, keeping it safe. Using my mad detective genius, I tracked it down while in Europe. The current owner was a little hesitant, but with a little proof that I actually knew Dick, they gave it to me. Roma dolls by themselves are worth up to fifty or sixty, but this one's old… considered vintage being made in the pre-World War II era. It could easily go for three to four hundred dollars- not to mention previously owned by some of the most famous Roms in history- The Flying Graysons."

When Terry finished, they understood why Dick was so choked up. He only had one other thing he'd been able to keep, his elephant Zitka, but this was a family heirloom, so to him, it was _priceless_. And it had belonged to his mother.

Tears kept rolling as he once again ran his finger along the handstitched face and pleated skirt. He looked at Terry slowly, the look in his eyes expressing he didn't know how to thank him. Terry smiled again, leaning over to hug his brother.

"I think you outdid us all, Master Terry." Alfred smiled from the door. "Outdid us all."

* * *

 **Alright, I was planning on only one more chapter and an epilogue, but this kinda' got really long, so I'm going to make it into a two-part. Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Or incorrect in my terminology... I tried.**

 **Recently, I've been really enjoying the ethnicities of all the different batkids- if my accents discussion wasn't enough. I just love how trans-racial their family is, they've got Cass, who's Asian, Dami who's half Arabic, Dick who's anywhere from one-fourth to one-hundred percent Romany (depends on who you ask), then Tim, Steph, and Jason are just 'Murican, but still... it's really cool.**

 **Anywho... please review! Thank you guys!**

 ** _~Universe_ **


	20. Christmas Part II

**Uh... I dunno how many times I will have to say I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

The rest the gifts past in a blur, Terry outdoing himself by getting Cass an adorable handmade Kimekomi doll, Jason a vintage pistol (much to Bruce's dismay- "HEY! I didn't get him any rounds!"), Selina a beautiful crystal kitten with angel wings inlayed with gems, Helena some Matryoshka dolls, Tim "Aladdin" the original tale completely in Arabic (it was Tim's language he was learning that year- and he was overly thrilled to have the book), Alfred a rosebud from the Queen's Royal garden, which Terry claimed he got permission from the Queen herself to do after proving he was getting it for the retired Agent A, Damien some gorgeously hand-carved throwing knives, and Bruce received a Batman & Robin comic book, original addition in original sleeve. Dick actually laughed when he saw his depiction as having scaly green panties and pixie boots. He didn't laugh at the bluish hair, knowing his actually looked like that often.

After gifts were done, everyone sat around talking and using them. Steph and Cass convinced Dick to play dolls with them, although he insisted on not using his Romani doll, understandably. The girls accepted and Cass allowed him to use her Daring Charming doll, to which he took a very long look at before moving on.

However, Jason voiced his thoughts, announcing quite rudely: "Is that a girl or a boy?"

"Uh!" Steph screeched, whacking him over the head with the box she'd just removed her Apple White doll from.

"OW! That was a legitimate question!"

Cass glowered at her brother, protective of her doll. Out of nowhere, she leapt at him, pinning him down.

Steph, knowing exactly what to do, grabbed the makeup kit she'd so poetically received from Jason himself and applied it to him as he struggled. Terry and Tim were rolling in laughter by the time they let Jason up, who only made his cheeks even rosier pink with his blushing.

Dick smirked up at his brother who, admittedly, his sisters had dolled up pretty well. He spat out his tongue. "Teach you to mess with them."

"Oh shuddup, Dick, we all know out of all us boys you could look like the girl the most!" Jason growled.

"Hey! I don't look like a girl!"

"Dicky," Terry sighed dramatically, as if about to inform Dick of cancer, "You do not look like a girl, but technically…"

They were right. Dick did not look like a girl, but he had slightly feminine features- his pointed chin, huge eyes, long, dark, curling black lashes, fuller lips, but he still looked like a guy, just compared to, say, Terry, who had a squared jaw, smaller more square-shaped eyes, and a more prominent nose, he could pass for a girl with a few touch-ups.

"Come on! Gah, just because maybe once or twice I dressed up as girl to infiltrate doesn't mean-"

"Once or twice?" Jason started laughing, forgetting about his red lips and mascara for the moment. "Dick, you've dressed up as a girl at _least_ seven times!"

"Nu, nu au! There was that once where Bruce and I needed to protect that girl at an all-girls boarding school… and that time for an all-girls human trafficking unit, and _once_ I had to go as Wally's date… never will recover from that night… and then once at an all-girls academy… and then that one time when I needed to go to this girl's party and protect someone… and that one time I had to dress up as a blonde girl to attract Mad Hatter… and then that _other_ time I had to be bait for another girls human trafficking unit… and that… uh, never mind." Dick mumbled, face-planting on the rug to hide his creeping blush.

Meanwhile, everyone else had started bawling in laughter, with the exception of course with Alfred, and even he had chuckled.

"Hey, Dicky…" Helena said in a slightly creepy demeanor.

"Mmmphwt?" He still had his face hidden.

"I have a dress, and… NOW!"

Dick squeaked in protest as his sisters grabbed him and dragged him away, Jason hollering: "HAHA! See who's laughing now?!"

A few minutes later, Cass returned, Helena and Steph needing to drag Dick, who was affectively dressed up as a girl in a black mini-dress, heels, extensions, and makeup complete with Batwear, aka a bind at the waist and… uh, a little extra up top. Overall, he looked more like a she, and anyone who didn't know better would have no doubt it was a she… not to mention he looked absolutely miserable.

Jason, Tim, and Terry were in hysterics, and Selina and Damien were laughing as well. "Y-y…. I-I… OHMIGOSH!" Jason cried.

"Hey, Dickella, looking mighty nice t'night!" Terry howled with a teasing suggestive whistle.

"SOOO… Dad, how do you get girls' numbers?" Tim joked, also having a hard time breathing.

Dick only blushed further. "How could you do this to me?! It's Christmas!"

Everyone only laughed harder, so, with a sigh, he plopped where he'd been sitting and unzipped the back of the dress.

"DIXIE!" Terry cried in horror. "There are children present!"

Dick sent him a glare, letting the dress' top falling off his shoulders.

"MY EYES!" Jason cried, shoving his face between the couch cushions, only laughing harder.

Exasperated, Dick slipped on some PJ pants and took the dress off all the way, only earning a collective gasp by his antagonists and Tim crying: "Nooooo! I have only seen these things in the dark when I accidentally walk in on Bruuuuuuce! I am too young!"

"Shuddup!" Dick took the bind off his waist, sighing as that part of his body returned to a more manly shape.

"Grayson, I do believe it is inappropriate for a lady to take off her shirt around others."

"Dami?! Not you too!"

"Grayson. Please replace the bra."

"GAH!"

* * *

Hours past with Christmas traditions. Helena left early to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, Vic Sage, and Barbara and her father came over for Christmas dinner.

After that was finished, the family- and friends- made their way to the den once again to chat before seeing the guests off.

"Hey, wait, Dad, Selina, you need to look up." Stephanie said with a sly grin. The two did, and, sure enough, a little bundle of mistletoe hung over their heads.

"Oh… oh." Selina laughed, turning.

"Um…" Bruce mumbled, but was interrupted by Selina, who grabbed his chin and planted a good long one on his lips- right in front of everybody. The girls gave a collective "aawwwww…" and even the boys smiled lightly. When they were done, Selina pulled back and looked into his beautiful glittering ice blue eyes. He took one of his hands off her waist and lift it to her cheek. Then, with a swift move, fell to his knee. Selina gasped.

"Selina… I haven't had the easiest life, and I'll admit, I haven't been the most gentlemanly person. When I first met you, you were the feline shadow, and I had no idea how much you'd mean to me. But Selina, I have cared for few and loved even fewer… but you? You're more than that, Selina, and I know, that not only can you actually _handle_ all my brats," he said this part teasingly, "but that I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. So, Selina Kyle, will… will you marry me and become Selina Wayne?"

The room became quiet and still, everyone shocked and waiting. Selina's heart thumped in her chest, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as Bruce brought out a gorgeous evergreen Cats-Eye gem.

"I…" she gaped, glancing at the kids. She didn't want to intrude, be the mom they never wanted… she… she… Stephanie nodded, Jason smirked, Dick was grinning mad, even Damien seemed to have a slight note of approval in his eyes. She blinked one more time as her lips curled into a smile. "YES."

And then they were kissing- again, with the kids cheering in the background. "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" she said around his lips.

"Aw…" Barbara sighed along with Stephanie while Jason and Tim gagged playfully. Dick had settled to a huge grin, folding his arms around under Cass's chin and swaying to the Christmas music that had been playing in the background nearly the whole day.

Selina turned and looked at the kids, a smile unhindered on her lips. "Well… why don't we read some Christmas stories?"

The kids paused before in a chorus of screams found themselves in a laughing giggling pile thanks to Dick and his accomplice Cass pulling them in for a family hug that ended on the floor. Barbara and Commissioner Gordon laughed along with them, watching the family sort themselves out.

"Merry Christmas, guys, merry Christmas." Selina patted Damien's head and wrapped an arm around Cass. "I love you guys."

* * *

Later that night, Commissioner Gordon and most the batfam walked to the door to see the father and daughter off, except the said daughter and Dick. The two smiled at each other, standing to join the only seconds before departing group. They walked to the door when a little voice sang: "Dicky, Babs, look up!" Before scampering off.

"Crap." Dick said, looking at the hanging bough.

"So you don't want to?"

"What?" Dick looked at the redhead. "N-no, that's not what I meant bu-"

"Good." She tossed her arms around his neck and leaned in. "Merry Christmas, little bird."

And then, they kissed.

* * *

 **Whoa... so... wait... did I... I JUST MADE CATWOMAN AND BATMAN GET ENGAGED.**

 **Holy crap... forgive me... it just sort of happened... OKAY. I don't feel completely pleased with the chapter, I think it's a wee irrelevant and a tad cheesy, but eh, I wrote it and am not willing to rewrite it. Plus, da FLUFF. I's SO FLUFFY. GAH. What is up with me and one second writing about torture and suicide the next about marriage and overwhelming fluff...?**

 **So guys, since this is my last chapter, I ask you one more time: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

 **Ok, maybe not the LAST time because I've got the epilogue, but it's the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and staying with me, farewell and Merry Super Late Christmas!**

 _ **~Universe**_

wow... that AN really ruined the fluff mood...


	21. Epilogue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Fiery pain.

Pain.

A scorching acidic inferno of it. Every molecule being torn and put together, every moment pure agony with nothing else. Fighting for the surface but in too much pain to find it. Swimming up only to touch the ground.

Finally rising out of it, it still eats the legs. Grabbing and incinerating them to nothing. Grasping for the edge. Screaming and roaring. Falling on a ledge. Falling out.

Residual pain fumbling and eroding the mind. Insanity causing to scream in anguish. A towel rapped around bare shoulders. Falling to knees, heaving and shaking. Mind beginning to clear.

"Ugh!" Talia panted as the affects began to fade away, shaking with uncontrollable tremors and vomiting. She wiped her mouth, looking up at her father with a death glare. "Why'd you bring me back?"

"Because I need you, daughter."

"I don't want to live." She switched her glare to the ground. "I don't want to."

Ra's sniffed, turning. "Doesn't matter. I want you alive. Now get well, the pits do have effect on even the strongest of minds."

After he left, Talia collapsed to the ground, and cried. She was an al Ghul, she wasn't supposed to, but she didn't care. She's be an al Ghul for the rest of her life, but for today? All she wanted is to be broken.

* * *

 **AND DONE! I feel so accomplished... this wasn't even suppose to be this long, but it was. Eh. I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF! It's finished.**

 _ **NOW: If any peace of you enjoyed any peace of this story, review! (please?)**_

 **Please check out my poll!**

 **Also, this won't get a sequel per say, but I will be writing a Valentine's one or two-shot in which it will be a sort-of sequel. Keep your eyes peeled!**

 _ **~Universe**_


End file.
